Freezing 4-The Brink of Extinction
by veidin
Summary: The fourth and final part of Varen Askiligar's story. With West Genetics destroyed, Chevalier is poised to eliminate the Nightingales and all who survived their attack. Torn by the loss of ones they loved and the destruction of their home, the team will need to learn to stand as one and face the strongest enemy they have ever known. Chevalier and Royal Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Freezing**

 **The Brink of Extinction**

 _"Why is it always you? Why can you not let someone else stand and stay with me?"_

 _"In this world, at this very time if you don't stand for something, then you'll fall for anything."_

The sound of voices nearby made Varen open his eyes slowly and blink a few times to adjust to the light peeking through the tent. He laid staring up at the ceiling of the tent for a few minutes letting his body grow accustomed to being awake. He glanced to the side and saw Arnette still fast asleep curled up under her blanket. She looked peaceful and content while she slept. He turned his head the other way and found that the peacefulness of Arnette was the only peace in that tent.

"Get back in bed!" Leo ordered pointing a finger. Ingrid stood toe to toe with him her face twisted in anger.

"And I said I'm fine! There's a lot of work to be done and I can't be absent!" She yelled back.

"Ingrid, you were seriously hurt in the battle. You should rest, we can take care of it." Ticy said holding her hands out to try and calm the red head.

"Varen left me in charge and trusted me to keep things going in his absence. I can't let him or any of the others down." Ingrid argued.

"He's back now, and he came back because he was worried about you. He would want you to rest too, I'm sure of it." Abel added making Ingrid's eye twitch.

"I said I'm fine." She challenged and Varen finally sat up yawning. They stopped their argument and looked over at him. He gave a wave and smiled sheepishly.

"Lay back down, that's an order." He said continuing to smile broadly. Ingrid's eyes widened for a moment before she swallowed her pride and sulked back to her bed and sat down. She crossed her arms defiantly clearly upset at his order. She was only wearing a pair of small shorts and tank top which made her injuries more prevalent. Bandages were wrapped around various parts of her body from the multiple bullet wounds she had sustained. Being a Pandora meant that her recovery rate was drastically higher than a normal person, but there was no doubt that she had to be in some form of pain still.

"Thanks Varen, good morning." Leo said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Didn't you make me the commander? I outrank you!" Ingrid yelled and Varen rolled his eyes.

"You refused and pushed the braid back to me when I offered it. Go to sleep." He answered back quickly. She huffed and fell back on the bed dramatically. Despite her anger he smiled shaking his head.

"Didn't think you two would ever wake up." Ticy joked nodding towards Arnette.

"Must have been more tired than I thought. Sorry about that." Varen answered. It wasn't a lie; he had been extremely tired. He left out the fact about meeting with Arnette in the middle of the night. For over an hour they had just stood in the rain holding each other until returning to their beds.

"Sister Margaret wants to meet with us this afternoon to discuss future plans. Dr. Aoi and the Chevalier Pandora who defected will be present as well." Ticy said and Varen nodded reaching down into a bag near his bed and grabbing a uniform shirt.

"I suppose I'm far too weak to attend right?" Ingrid asked from under her blanket.

"We can make an exception so long as you rest now." Varen answered. He couldn't see her, but could sense her mood brighten a little.

"Amelia and Roxanne are already working with the medical staff treating injuries. Cassie and Kyoichi went with Elizabeth and Andre to salvage anything from the facility they can. They are hoping to find some working medical equipment and use portable generators to get it up and running." Ticy explained.

"Alright, I'll lend a hand wherever is needed. I just need to stop somewhere first really quick. Where is Sister Margaret?" Varen asked.

"There's a command center setup in the main plaza where the Nova attack happened." Leo answered and Varen nodded.

"Sounds good. Let her rest too, it's been a very up and down couple days for her." Varen said looking back at Arnette.

"Will do." Leo answered. Varen stopped next to Ingrid's bed and patted the blanket she was huddled under.

"I'm very glad you're safe." He said.

"I'm very glad you came." She answered quietly from under the blanket. He smiled and stood straight heading for the door of the tent. The sun was bright and he had to shield his eyes for a few moments. Puddles of water from the last night's storm were spread out all around the area. He stopped to shake hands or hug the students he came across. There was a look of relief on their faces when they saw him.

It took a bit of time to reach the place he was searching for. Ever since Ingrid had mentioned that the black haired Pandora stood transfixed in one spot before they attacked he wanted to confirm his suspicions. Now, he stood in what was left of the Nightingale's plaza. The marble statue with all the victims of the West Genetics Nova attack had their names on that statue. It still stood untouched from the attack almost as if it had been avoided purposefully. He crouched down in front of it finding what he was looking for and frowned. He ran his fingers over Chiffon's name that had been added after her death in Spireach. It was nearly unreadable since someone had scratched all over her name. It was the only damage on the entire statue, and he was confident he knew who that someone was.

A few hours later he found his way to West Genetics central plaza. A large amount of faculty was bringing supplies and stacking them in various areas. He pushed the flap of a large tent aside and stepped inside. The group of people that were inside looked up from the table that had been leaning on. Varen took a breath and approached as Sister Margaret met him halfway.

"Hello commander. Thank you for coming." She said shaking his hand.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He answered nodding towards everyone still at the table. They were comprised of everyone on his team that had come back from Kipswitch. Gengo Aoi, Elizabeth, and Roxanne still looked down at the table. Ingrid, Leo and three Chevalier Pandora he recognized from the night they celebrated Ticy's joining rounded out the rest.

"Think nothing of it. Come, we are mapping out the defensible positions we still have." Sister Margaret said guiding him towards the table. A large map of the facility was rolled out over the table with various colored flags pinned in different sections.

"I still feel that alternatives need to be considered." Elizabeth said.

"We cannot abandon West Genetics. At all costs it must not fall into Chevalier's hands." Gengo answered.

"Thousands of Chevalier military will hit this place if we stay. We number in the hundreds. Many of which are injured. West Genetics is not functional and provides no militaristic or logistical benefit." Elizabeth argued back.

"Listen to me Ms. Mably. I don't doubt your intelligence or cunning, but if we lose West Genetics then all is lost." Gengo responded.

"This is our home. We dig in." Ingrid said.

"To what end? How long will we survive on what little supplies left? Staying here only serves to tip the scale further in their favor." Abel said.

"We know this place better than they do. We can use that to create advantages." Ticy put in.

"Know this place? There's nothing left of this place. Anything that we could have used has been destroyed." One of the Chevalier Pandora's said.

"Over two thousand Pandora will not be hindered by something as unfamiliar terrain." Another Pandora added.

"It sucks, but I have to agree. We stay here and we risk bleeding out from attrition. Lack of supplies, appropriate medical attention, and other necessities will not only be our undoing, but kill morale." Roxanne conceded.

"We cannot let them take this facility!" Gengo shouted slamming his fists down on the table. Everyone fell silent for a few moments looking down at the map.

"What do you think?" Arnette asked looking at Varen. He ran his hand over the map tracing a path from the central plaza to the main gate and stopped. He grabbed a small red flag and stuck it just outside the gate on the map. Sister Margaret looked at him quizzically as he took his hand back from the flag.

"Right here. Win or lose, we fight them right here." He said. Elizabeth's mouth hung open and she narrowed her eyes.

"You want to fight thousands of Pandora out in the open?" She asked.

"No, but I want Royal Blood somewhere they can't hide." He answered.

"Varen, there is literally only a few hundred of us. You would never even see them before we were annihilated." Elizabeth said.

"They wouldn't pass it up. You wounded Claire didn't you?" Gengo asked Arnette. She nodded slowly.

"Yes, I did." She answered.

"Then they will fight. Neither of them can be content to sit by and watch. Especially against you two." Gengo continued looking between Varen and Arnette. Elizabeth shook her head.

"So, the rest of us die to the overwhelming odds and they die to those two science experiments gone wrong?" She snapped.

"No more running Elizabeth. Not this time. She killed Attia…I won't let her get away with it." Arnette answered.

"You do this and you'll be joining her shortly I can promise you that." Elizabeth said clearly losing her temper. She regretted it the moment she said it, but it was too late to take it back. Arnette glared at her before turning and leaving the tent. Elizabeth ran behind her to catch up.

"What is wrong with you?" Elizabeth shouted running in front of Arnette.

"Get out of my way Elizabeth!" The red haired Pandora shouted back taking a step forward.

"Do you think running in there will change anything? Do you?" Elizabeth yelled back.

"I said get out of my way!" Arnette shouted back.

"We all made our choice! There's no going back now!" Elizabeth yelled grabbing the red haired Pandora by the arms.

"How can you be so cold…you were her friend!" Arnette growled slapping Elizabeth across the face. Elizabeth staggered back in shock holding her cheek.

"Arnette…" She trailed off as another hand connected with her face.

"We were a family! Don't tell me to calm down or to just accept it!" Arnette was now screaming frantically.

"What are you going to do then? Throw your life away for no reason?" Elizabeth answered with tears in her eyes. She still held a hand to her cheek from where Arnette slapped her.

"I won't let it end like this. We've come too far." Arnette spat and Elizabeth grabbed her arms once more shaking her.

"She's dead!" Elizabeth shouted. Arnette shook with anger and she shoved Elizabeth back away from her.

"What do you know? You left us! You don't know what we went through! The sacrifices we all made! Now you show up and think you can order us around? Where were you Elizabeth huh? Where were you when we all decided to give up our lives to save Amelia? Where were you when we fought and bled to free her? Where were you when we learned what it was like to be happy for a short time?" Arnette screamed advancing on Elizabeth shoving her again.

"Arnette…" Elizabeth tried to say, but Arnette pushed her against a wall and put her face against hers.

"Where were you when we fought as a family to keep each other safe? When Attia made the choice to die for us…where were you Elizabeth?" Arnette said. It was in that moment that Elizabeth understood that Arnette had changed. She had always been rash, and unpredictable, but under it all was a girl desperate to be the best. The Arnette in front of her now, was no longer that girl. She was strong, and fearless. In that one moment Elizabeth knew that Arnette had become what she had always wanted to be.

"I'm sorry Arnette." Elizabeth said. Arnette stepped back and looked at the blonde Pandora.

"Yeah, I bet you are. We made it this far without you, perhaps we're just better off that way." Arnette said walking away leaving Elizabeth on the verge of tears. Varen leaned against a wall nearby out of sight with Roxanne next to him.

"By the time Chevalier gets here we may have already killed each other." She said grimly and Varen could not find a way to argue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cassie climbed up the broken section of concrete ahead of her and took a seat letting her legs hang off the edge. It was only a dozen or so feet off the ground, but high enough that when you laid back it felt higher. She put her hands behind her head and did just that lying on her back staring up at the clouds overhead.

"She's not completely wrong you know right?" Cassie asked.

"This is no longer just about winning or losing for me. It's about avenging Attia." Arnette answered who had already been laying here when Cassie found her.

"I understand that. There's nothing wrong at all with wanting to do right by your friend. However, you have other friends who are still here among the living. If avenging Attia means you must fall to overwhelming odds, then that is not a victory. You would not avenge Attia like that, you would become nothing but a martyr." Cassie answered. They laid in silence next to one another for a few minutes just watching the sky.

"You're a great Pandora Cassie. I've always admired you. Why did you get involved in all of this? Didn't you have dreams of your own?" The red haired Pandora asked.

"I do, yes. I've always wanted to be a writer. Nothing would make me happier than to spend my days writing stories for others to enjoy. As for why I joined you all it's really quite simple. I'm flattered that you admire me. Much like you I have people I admire as well. Chiffon Fairchild, Ticy Phenyl, Attia Simmons, Varen Askiligar, and even you Arnette McMillan. When I saw you all in Spireach and got to talk to you and get to know you I found myself drawn into your world. I saw a group of Pandora and Limiters who didn't just fight with one another, they fought for one another. It inspired me and left me with no other feeling than a desire to be part of that world." Cassie answered. She reached her hand over and took hold of Arnette's.

"I know that Elizabeth left to take care of Andre. When she told me about it I felt like I understood her reasoning. I still do to an extent. Andre is very important to her, just like Varen is to me. I would go through hell and back for him and sacrifice anything." Arnette said lacing her fingers with Cassie's.

"Then your anger?" Cassie asked looking over at her.

"Elizabeth has always been calm and intelligent. No matter the situation she never loses her cool. Death itself can be surrounding her and she would not break a sweat. Attia, Ingrid, and myself were very close to her during our years here at West Genetics. Before Varen came we were what you might call the popular crowd. It got to many of our heads and we didn't always treat people with the respect they deserved." She explained.

"Like Varen?" Cassie asked and Arnette nodded.

"Yeah, like Varen. Anyway, we were close and we all looked up to Elizabeth not only because of her stoic nature, but because she was a flawless leader. Her ability to analyze any situation and predict the best outcome was incredible. She was a goddess among commoners to most and we reveled being a small part of that world." Arnette continued.

"You feel she should have shown more emotion earlier." Cassie stated and Arnette nodded.

"She kept her cool when Chiffon died, barely shedding a tear. Attia was tormented for some time after Chiffon's passing. She made great strides to turn back into the girl we all knew and loved. Elizabeth never knew the struggles Attia faced, but they were friends, and she barely seems to care." Arnette said.

"Perhaps she simply deals with things differently? As you said she could not know everything Attia endured." Cassie offered and Arnette shrugged.

"Perhaps. Attia was complex in many ways. More than anyone she probably valued the family nature of our group. It gave her strength and motivated her. To Attia, we weren't just comrades in arms. Nor were we even just friends to her. We were her family…her whole world." Arnette said.

"You said Elizabeth was a great leader. A great leader doesn't always show their emotions. To show emotion means that your decisions could be influenced by those emotions. Leadership dictated by emotion leads to disaster. We don't know what demons she battles with behind closed doors." The teal haired Pandora said.

"Varen has followed his heart from the moment I met him. Even surrounded by all this death and tragedy I now know that what we are doing and what we've done was right. He has sacrificed…more than any of us. No one has endured like he has and I've seen the demons that torment him. For us the dead rest and we can remember them and cry for them. Varen must face them and carry a weight far greater than any of us can imagine. Regardless he has brought us to this point.

She left us for personal reasons while he stayed and bled with us. It's not fair for her to come back and simply act as though her opinion is worth more than his. If what happens here and now is so important to her then she should have been here from the start." Arnette said bitterly. Cassie smiled looking back up.

"I realize something about you now. Arnette McMillan, the Crimson Queen is a strong Pandora. Stronger than she gives herself credit for. Determined, faithful, and vengeful to a fault. Yet, for all the power that resides within you, there is a glaring weakness that can be exploited." Cassie said and Arnette turned her head to look at her.

"A weakness?" Arnette asked and Cassie nodded.

"Varen. You said you would follow him to hell and back. What if he simply led you to hell? What if back was not part of the plan? You are angry at Elizabeth because you feel she is out of line to object to his desires, but let me ask you. Have you consulted with him? What if he agrees with Elizabeth? What if he wants her to lead so that for once he may follow?

I'm very happy you have found love Ms. McMillan. I truly believe you are deserving of it. Varen as well. You're a lovely couple and I pray that your futures are bright and full of happiness. However, do not be blinded by love. Some of the greatest atrocities in mankind's history have been committed in the name of love. Be yourself and walk not the path of Varen Askiligar, but the path of Arnette McMillan. I have no doubt he would walk his path right beside yours." Cassie said and once more Arnette fell silent.

"I love you Cassie Lockheart. I love every single person in our family." Arnette said at last sighing.

"And I love you Arnette McMillan. That love is exactly the answer to your question of why I wanted to join you all. It makes me happy to know I've earned it." The teal haired Pandora smiled squeezing Arnette's hand.

"Alright, enough of this sappiness. I'll start crying again and I'd like a break from crying." Arnette said laughing.

"There will be more tears Arnette. Just remember that there will be an equal amount of smiles if we stay together. Friends can sometimes be temporary, but family is eternity." Cassie said and Arnette shook her head looking over at the Pandora beside her.

"I hate how smart you are. Just like Elizabeth." Arnette joked elbowing Cassie in the ribs. She curled up laughing holding her side where Arnette had elbowed her.

Ticy pulled the flap of the tent back and walked inside. The tent that functioned as their home for now. She ran a hand through her hair brushing part of it back behind her ear before she walked past a few of the beds. She came to one and stopped waiting a few breaths before sitting down next to Elizabeth who was hunched over with her face in her hands. She looked over at Ticy sniffling and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"Did I ever tell you about the conversation Chiffon had with me about you?" Ticy asked looking over at Elizabeth. Her eyes were red and much like the time after Chevalier had tortured her she looked weak and frail. This time, however, was far deeper.

"No." The blonde Pandora answered quickly. Ticy nodded and scooted back on the bed so she was fully sitting on it comfortably.

"That Elizabeth Mably is a stuck up over privileged bully who hides behind her posse of thugs." Ticy said trying to mimic Chiffon's voice. Elizabeth swallowed and nodded her head slowly.

"All true." She said quietly.

"She should be the student body president, not me." Ticy continued and Elizabeth turned towards her.

"What?" The blonde haired Pandora asked.

"She hides herself beneath a suit of armor designed to make everyone believe she is unshakable. She demands perfection and a certain eliteness to this school, because she holds herself to that standard. I can see under all that though. I know in my heart that someday that woman will be something more. She will realize that she can be something more and mark my words Ticy Phenyl when she sees it, she will take it. Because it is not me who is the strongest Pandora of West Genetics. That title belongs to Elizabeth Mably." Ticy said looking at Elizabeth and meeting her gaze.

"Chiffon…said all that?" Elizabeth asked incredulously. Ticy nodded looking down at the floor between her feet.

"She did. Long before she ever met Varen. Chiffon always saw you as a Pandora that others wanted to follow. Although she didn't always like your attitude or how you and your group treated others she never questioned your leadership." Ticy said.

"If only she could see me now right? My friends either hate me or are dead, and I'm sitting here sulking alone." Elizabeth said laughing at herself.

"At some point in everyone's life they have to hit rock bottom. No one is exempt from that. All we can do is fight to delay it. I believe that it is in those moments that we evolve. Well…actually I believe in those moments you have a choice to evolve, or curl up and die." Ticy said.

"That's a little dark." Elizabeth commented.

"Yes, but true nonetheless. You see, when Chiffon died I felt like how you look right now. That was my rock bottom. The world looked dark to me. There was no light or purpose anymore. I felt as though the very essence of my being had been stripped away leaving me empty. In the moment I hadn't realized it, but I was choosing to curl up and die.

It wasn't until we saved Amelia and found ourselves living amongst the people of Varen's hometown. The people of Kipswitch treated us as family. Everyone worked together towards common goals and supported each other. It was there I saw the first rays of light, and I began to live once more. I saw that not only did I rely on others to support me, but they in turn needed me too. I wasn't alone. No matter what challenge lay ahead I knew that I would never be alone." Ticy explained.

"I've always thought Varen was a good man. Trusted him, and found him intriguing. His plan to meet Chevalier head on is suicide. You are the vice president of West Genetics student body and Chiffon Fairchild's best friend. You aren't suicidal or prone to rash action so I ask you now Ticy Phenyl…will you follow him?" Elizabeth asked and Ticy stood and kneeled down in front of Elizabeth. She reached forward and held her face staring her in the eyes.

"I will. Live or die I will follow him. Chiffon trusted in him so I will do the same. No matter the odds, or how impossible the task may seem. I know that if we stay together everything will be alright. Divided we will most certainly fall, but together? There is no force in this world that will move us." She answered. Elizabeth breathed heavily understanding that it wasn't just Arnette who had changed. Every one of the Nightingales had matured. In the short months since she had left to take care of Andre their lives had forced them to become older.

"I wish I could be that woman Chiffon thought I was. You all have grown far larger than I." Elizabeth smiled bitterly still looking Ticy in the eyes.

"I have faith that Chiffon's opinion would not change even if she saw you now. Knowing her she probably made that statement fully aware that someday you would come to this point." Ticy said letting go of Elizabeth's face and sitting next to her once more.

"Do you really think we can win?" Elizabeth asked after a moment of silence. Ticy looked over and smiled at her.

"Logically speaking? No…but you and I both know that there are those among us who are hardly logical. I've learned to not think about the odds anymore. When we're together miracles tend to happen." Ticy answered and Elizabeth nodded and laughed lightly.

"Yeah, that is true. Will you stay with me for a bit longer?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll stay with you for as long as you want." Ticy answered as Elizabeth rested her head on Ticy's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"How's it look?" Varen asked walking alongside Captain Lane. He had been inspecting the airfield for most the day and shook his head at the question.

"Not good. Maybe a dozen Interceptors are serviceable. The rest are nothing but scrap now. There were a few in the hangars that avoided the brunt of the attack. Hardly enough to mount an offensive let alone provide defensive air cover." The man answered.

"Chevalier's air force, what does it consist of?" Varen asked. David thought a moment while they walked.

"Two hundred Interceptors." He answered and Varen swallowed hard.

"Ten to twelve personnel per transport is upwards of 2,400 Pandora and Limiters." Varen said doing the math in his head.

"Mhm, and there's over two thousand Asakura military to potentially throw into the mix as well. That's just Asakura mind you. Freystadt, Midland, the Lowlands, and De Orleana could be brought into the fold too." David explained.

"Against a few hundred of us. I'm flattered they think so highly of us." Varen joked. Captain Lane chuckled shaking his head.

"Don't be. It's a show of force. It's not enough to beat you fairly or even soundly. They will want to crush you harder than you can imagine just to send a message to the world what they are capable of. What happens to those who stand against them." The pilot responded.

"Well, I have no intention of dying just yet my friend." Varen said slapping David's arm.

"I figured as much. I have a friend at the capital in Midland. He oversees a lot of production on the Interceptors. I was planning on taking a bird back there and seeing him." Varen nodded.

"Sounds good. Bring me back good news."

"You got it, I'll bring an army while I'm at it." David joked making Varen laugh.

"Good, I knew I could count on you." Varen said giving the man a wave as he headed back towards the airfield.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" Varen turned hearing a woman's voice and found Amelia standing behind him looking slightly distraught.

"You don't have to ask permission Amelia. What's on your mind?" Varen asked leading her back towards the main encampment.

"Sorry, it's just that everyone speaks to you respectfully and you are a commander." She answered.

"Amelia, when we first met in Spireach you were a fiercely independent girl with aspirations to achieve the goals the E-Pandora project had laid out. You were very defensive of your friends and someone who never backed down from a challenge." Varen responded.

"I suppose so." Amelia answered making Varen look over at her.

"We've been together for quite a few months now and I don't know what happened to that girl. You are passive and frightened. You act like you are meek, but you and I both know that is not the case. What are you afraid of Amelia?" He asked making her swallow hard.

"I'm afraid of being undeserving of everything. In the time that you have met me Chiffon has died, Attia has died, your home has been destroyed, and your friends are at odds. None of those things would have happened if not for me." She answered sadly.

"Do you think we blame you for any of this?" Varen asked.

"I don't know. How could you not?"

"When I was younger I read books about heroes who went on adventures slaying dragons and all manner of creatures. Knights in armor riding out to battle the enemy and although they would struggle from time to time they always returned home victorious. Let's not forget the hero always gets the girl." Varen said winking. Amelia smiled and laughed slightly.

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"I would dream of living such a life. Fearlessly facing monsters and saving the day." He continued.

"And getting the girl." Amelia finished. Varen nodded giving her a thumbs up.

"Exactly. Anyway, the reason I'm telling you all this is because I never once realized that those worlds of fantasy weren't exactly fantasy. Sure, dragons don't exist, but Nova do. What they don't tell you in those stories is the fear that one feels when facing the enemy. I'm always afraid. I'm terrified every time my sword crosses another. Each one could be my last. However, I understand that if I run away others will die. If I run when others need me then I'll never be one of those heroes. When you need me, Amelia…I won't run." He said turning to face her. She looked down at the ground sighing.

"I understand; it's just hard dealing with the guilt." She responded.

"Yeah, now that is something I understand. Just know that we all came for you knowing full well what we risked. No one forced us to do what we've done. I would do it again without hesitation." He answered.

"Thank you. For everything." She said after a long pause of silence. Varen smiled and put an arm around her walking once more towards the camp.

"See? The hero gets the girl!" He exclaimed making her laugh and roll her eyes.

"You wish!" She laughed.

Roxanne placed both her hands on the table looking down at the map of West Genetics. The various number of colored pins tacked into the paper drew her attention across the map as various points of interest. She lingered on the one Varen had placed outside the main gates that led to the open fields of Asakura.

"Ah, Ms. Elipton I didn't think anyone was still here." Sister Margaret said entering the tent. Roxanne turned and bowed respectfully.

"Headmaster, hello." She said and Sister Margaret chuckled lightly.

"I do believe that title has been stripped from me so there's no further need for formalities." Roxanne stood straight and nodded.

"I suppose you're right. We're traitors now." The red head responded as Sister Margaret moved up beside her.

"I've heard much about you Ms. Elipton. Second only to our late Chiffon Fairchild yes?"

"That's correct or so the rankings say. Please call me Roxanne or Roxy."

"Well, Roxanne that means you were in Spireach as well then. Not that I would ever turn away the assistance of someone of your skill, but why are you here?" Margaret asked.

"Yes, I was up there. At first I felt like I owed Varen. Up in Spireach he was injured pretty bad. When Chiffon…did what she did I held him back from trying to stop her. I felt partially to blame for her death and his broken heart. The moment I heard about what he had done I knew there had to be more to it. I only knew him for a few days, but that was enough time to understand that he was not the traitor Chevalier painted him to be. Without much thought I ran. I knew I had to get here as fast as I could so I contacted Ms. Mably asking for her help. We both live in Midland and since she was a student here it was my best chance." Roxanne explained.

"You are risking everything out of a feeling of guilt towards Varen?" Margaret asked and Roxanne shook her head.

"At first, but no, not anymore. Now that I'm here it all sort of clicked into place. I felt drawn to him." She answered making Sister Margaret grin.

"Oh my, how romantic." She joked and Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Very funny. He's a fine man, but no that's not what I meant. It wasn't a feeling of love or lust. Nothing as human as that. It was more like my stigmata was drawn to him. Charles had told me something similar before everything went down up north. She said that she felt strange, almost as if she was more empowered just from watching him. I didn't understand it at the time, but it's making sense to me here. He's not a normal Limiter, but he's not a normal man either." Roxanne continued.

"There is truth in your assessment yes." Margaret answered and Roxanne looked at her sharply.

"This school…what is it? Varen Askiligar, Chiffon Fairchild, and even Pandora like Elizabeth, Ticy, and Arnette. None of them are normal. Why is it that here at this school these people have become so powerful so quickly? What is it about this place that would cause Dr. Aoi to become so agitated at the thought of losing it?" Roxanne asked and Sister Margaret smiled.

"Started piecing things together have you?" The headmaster winked taking a seat in a nearby chair. She motioned for Roxanne to do the same and she sat across from Margaret eagerly.

"I'm right aren't I? West Genetics isn't just a school is it?" Roxanne asked and Sister Margaret nodded.

"You are correct child. Varen might be a mystery when it comes to the things he can do, but what he is? It has become fairly common knowledge that he is a Novaborn. Chiffon was as well. She was born to Dr. Aoi and Maria Lancelot. A fact that was not public knowledge until shortly after the Novitiate crisis.

On the surface West Genetics is a standard Pandora and Limiter academy. However, it serves as a secondary function. Stigmata research and development is all managed here. The very stigmata in your back came from here." Sister Margaret answered.

"I thought they came from Maria Lancelot?" Roxanne asked quizzically and Margaret leaned forward slightly.

"They do." She answered and Roxanne's eyes widened.

"Holy sh….I mean…Maria Lancelot? This is where she is kept isn't it? Her body I mean." Roxanne said.

"Yes, Maria Lancelot remains here. It is why the Novaborn are drawn to West Genetics. Rin Askiligar would have attended here if not for her death. Varen, her brother, came instead. Chiffon and now her sisters Claire and Charon. They don't know it or even notice it most likely, but all are drawn to Maria Lancelot. I believe that Varen has that same type of power over normal Pandora." The headmaster answered.

"And the Pandora's strength and rapid advancement in their ability to control stigmata?" Roxanne asked.

"Subconscious stigmata conduits between Varen and Pandora near him. A Pandora's stigmata draws from him in small amounts. He can forcibly draw from a Pandora, but the reverse happens naturally. He produces enough stigmata energy that it doesn't present any adverse effects. Girls like Arnette have been with him for a long time. They have absorbed a large amount of energy from him which has enhanced their abilities further than normal." Sister Margaret answered. Roxanne sat back in shock shaking her head.

"Does he know about this? Or the Pandora for that matter?" She asked.

"No, but I suspect he has figured parts of it out on his own. He knows he can communicate and draw from Pandora, but the residual draw that occurs from him is probably unknown to him. Dr. Aoi was the one who uncovered most of this so I believe it would be his place to discuss it with Varen, not myself." Margaret answered.

"Why hasn't anyone told him? Why tell me for that matter?" Roxanne asked.

"If he knew he could empower those around him he would do so in greater quantities. That much energy coursing through a Pandora could cause her to novalize. Furthermore, it could kill him to lose too much too quickly. The risks are far too great. As for why I'm telling you, that is because you gave up your place at Midland Genetics to be here with us. I know what you did for my students in Spireach and once more here. I owe you this much for what you've done." The headmaster answered. Roxanne took a deep breath and let it out.

"This is a lot to take in. Just knowing that after Maria Lancelot died she was kept here for all these years is a surprise." Roxanne chuckled. Sister Margaret laughed and shook her head.

"My dear child. When did I ever say that Maria was dead?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Varen knelt down and touched the dirt placing his palm on it and leaving it there for a few moments. He looked around making sure that no one was around before looking back down at the dirt. It was later in the afternoon, and most everyone was still working on ways to salvage whatever they could from the wreckage or attending to other matters. All around him mounds of dirt were laid out in rows. The victims of the assault on West Genetics were buried here. There was no time for funerals or proper goodbyes knowing that Chevalier would return any day.

Varen closed his eyes and took a breath holding it for a second before letting his stigmata amplify his senses. This was a test he had to do, and it had to be done alone. He pressed harder on the dirt opening his eyes as lines of stigma energy crossed his irises. He had to confirm if what Chiffon had told him the last time he had seen her that night in Kipswitch was true. A sharp pain crossed his body making him cringe, but he held the connection with his stigmata in place. Another wave hit him and his bit down hard closing his eyes against the pain.

All at once the pain and pressure stopped and he opened his eyes. The area around him was the same, but the sky had an orange and red tint to it. In the distance enormous fires raged giving the impression that the world itself was on fire. He lifted his hand from the dirt and stood preparing himself mentally for what came next.

"I know you're there, but which one answered?" He asked out loud.

"One?" A female voice answered from behind him.

"So it's true then? He can't let go?" Another said. He turned around slowly facing two girls standing side by side ahead of him.

"His guilt won't allow him to. So we must wait." Chiffon said. His sister Rin nodded slowly. Varen closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing and nerves.

"I need to know what you are. Please, give me something to explain all of this?" Varen asked trembling.

"We are an echo. The remnants of our stigmata energy drawn to you. Your will alone sustains us and continues our existence." Rin answered.

"Then…you aren't really who you are? It's just a projection of your stigmata energy?" Varen asked. His sister laughed shaking her head.

"Not quite. You are correct that we are a projection of stigmata energy. However, we are every bit the same people you once knew. We remain in this state for as long as you keep us here. Such is the way of your powers." Rin explained.

"As I told you before, unless you forgive yourself and let us go we are forced to remain." Chiffon added.

"Why is everything like this? All this fire and destruction, how can I change it?" Varen begged.

"I left the answer with you when I died. It is up to you to find out what it is. Unless you realize the truth behind it, this will become a reality. It is the only way to change the future." Chiffon answered.

"You will find it if you search hard enough. Something that only you can find." Rin said. Her head snapped to the side a look of fear crossing her face.

"She comes!" Rin exclaimed. Chiffon ran forward grabbing Varen's hands.

"Hurry Varen. There is not much time left. Find it and unlock the gift I left you. Hurry!" Chiffon yelled as she and Rin began to disappear.

"No! Tell me what it is! Please!" He shouted throwing his arms around Chiffon.

"So warm, hold me tighter Justicar, like you once did my sister." Varen eyes widened hearing the voice coming from the girl he held was no longer Chiffon's. He pushed her back standing face to face with Charon Fairchild.

"You…" He stammered stepping backwards.

"You think you are safe in your dreams? You are not safe anywhere. You and I are so much alike. You are not the only one who can commune with the dead. Were you speaking with my dear sister?" Charon laughed and Varen shut his eyes trying to break off his connection to the stigmata.

"Get out of my head!" He screamed, but could not sever the connection.

"No, no, no, you cannot leave yet. I wish to spend some quality time with you." The girl smiled. Only a few strands of black hair dropped in front of her face. He could see her much more clearly now and was taken aback at how similar she looked to Chiffon. Her features were a bit sharper, but the similarities were striking.

"What are you doing?" Varen asked angrily. Charon merely wagged a finger at him.

"Tsk tsk Justicar do not lose your temper. I don't know what might happen if I feel threatened. You use your power to speak to others through your stigmata. It's quite clever really and I thought I might join you this time. I can sense you every time you do it you know?" She smiled.

"This isn't real it's just a stigmata connection." He said making her laugh loudly.

"Oh Justicar you are too much fun. Of course it's a stigmata connection! That doesn't make it any less real! Your very body, like my own, is made up of stigmata. This isn't just some dream world where you can simply run away and wake up safe and sound. You could die here." She said.

"You lie." He argued and she took a step towards him.

"I never lie." She snapped back angrily.

"What do you want?" Varen asked watching her warily. He felt like he was watching a wild animal circling her prey. Toying with him before she pounced.

"I want to know what makes you tick. You and I are the same. We are Novaborn. We are not artificials like the Pandora we both stand beside. You and I are much more than them." Charon said walking up to stand toe to toe with him. He felt a wave of terror wash over him looking to her stigmata eyes unsure what she would do.

"You were made in a lab. Just a science experiment." He answered back. Her lips curled up into a smile.

"Ah, so you know about that. It doesn't matter how I was born. All that matters is who I am now. The fact does not change that you and I are the same. We don't need to let everything end in war." She said.

"Then you will surrender?" He asked making her laugh once more and lean her head against his chest. He stiffened and sucked in his breath.

"You want revenge on Chevalier for what they've done? I can help you with that." She said reaching a hand up to take his face. Her touch made his skin crawl, but looking into her eyes made it impossible to pull away.

"How?" He asked.

"I will help you to kill every last one of them. When we're done not a single Chevalier official will draw breath. Claire will help too of course. Our sister and your friend will be avenged." Charon answered sweetly.

"At what cost?" Varen asked and she closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Give yourself to me. I can make you happy, I'm sure of it. Together there is no one that could ever stand in our way. We would be gods among men. Our children would be the first to be born to two Novaborn parents. They would be the next generation of humankind." She said and Varen pushed her back and stepped away.

"You're insane!" He shouted, but she stepped forward grabbing his shirt pulling him back to her.

"You could learn to love me, like you did my sister. I will love you back. Anything you want and I will give it to you. Take my body and use it as much as you like." She said her voice low and passionate. Varen grabbed her hands pulling them off of him.

"Go to hell." He said coldly. Her expression turned sad as she looked down at the ground between them.

"So, are you saying you could never love me?" Charon asked softly.

"There's only one Fairchild I loved. I could never care for a murderer like you." He answered. He fell backwards grabbing his shoulder as blood sprayed out. A katana was clutched in Charon's hand dripping with blood. He had never even seen her move.

"I warned you not to make me feel threatened. There is nothing my sister had that I don't also possess. I'll say this one last time Justicar. Give yourself to me. Kneel before me and swear your body and soul to me. Do this and all of your friends will live. Chevalier will fall and in its place you and I shall reign. Swear it!" She yelled leveling the katana towards him. Varen winced looking at the blood on his hand then back at her. He walked towards her holding her gaze as he did so. He stopped as his chest came into contact with her blade and he reached up pushing it aside.

"How can I trust you?" He asked coming face to face with her once more.

"Because I never lie." Varen reached his hands up running his palms along her face. One side smearing his blood along her cheek. Charon did not seem to mind closing her eyes and tilting her head.

"You swear?" He asked brushing his nose against hers. Her lips parted and he felt her body push against his. The katana dissolved into the air as she put her arms around his neck once more.

"Yes…" She whispered tilting her head further and opening her mouth to kiss him. Varen slammed his forehead into her face sending her stumbling backwards. Blood covered her face from her nose and she sputtered spitting a mouthful of blood out.

"There's nothing you can offer to make me touch you!" Varen shouted trying once more to sever his connection to the stigmata energy holding him in this place. Once more he found his attempts blocked and looked up to see Charon's face twisted in rage. The blood covering her face only served to make her more terrifying. The flames all around them grew in intensity and wind swirled around the girl.

"Then you can die here and now Justicar! Your family and friend's blood will be on your hands for this!" Charon roared, her katana appearing in her hand once more. Black plates of armor materialized around her dropping into place around her body. A face mask formed over her face covering her features.

"Then kill me, if you can!" Varen challenged. Charon stalked forward and Varen brought his volt weapon into his hands readying himself.

"You and your friends barely held your own against Claire. I am something else entirely." Charon said running forward. Varen braced his body ready to accept her charge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A perfect storm. That was the only way to describe Charon Fairchild as she grabbed Varen by the throat and threw him backwards rolling along the ground. He had crossed weapons against some of the strongest Pandora in the world. Survived not one, but two Nova attacks, one of which he directly destroyed. Over the last couple years, he had been burned, electrocuted, impaled, shot at, and walked away from an Interceptor crash. As terrifying as each of those events were, none compared to the fear he felt as Charon walked towards him kicking him hard in the midsection with her armored greaves. He landed in a heap some distance away struggling to draw breath.

He had only heard the stories of what Chiffon was truly capable of. The closest thing he had seen to her truly unleashed was the night they tried to save Amelia in Spireach. Alone she eliminated numerous Chevalier Pandora. Some of which she literally tore apart. Right now, Charon was no different than Chiffon was that night. Each time his sword connected with her katana it sent a wave of vibrations through his body that threatened to tear the blade from his hands.

He clawed his way to his feet in time to bring his weapon down to slap her katana aside. The strength behind her blow spun him around and he barely managed to level his sword high enough above his head to intercept her downward chop. He fell to a knee under the weight of swing and pressed his left hand against the blade of his sword as Charon continued to push down bringing her katana closer to his face. Charon's faceplate dissolved revealing her face once more streaked with blood.

"I don't understand! I'm offering you the very things you desire!" She shouted pressing down on her katana while Varen fought to keep his sword between him and her weapon.

"No, you are offering me vengeance at the expense of more bloodshed! You would trade one dictatorship for another!" He answered.

"I'm offering you a chance to make this world be however you want it to be! I'm offering your friends lives, why are you denying it?" She snapped back raising a boot and kicking his arm. It loosened his grip on the sword sending it flying away. In one swift motion she retracted her katana and then thrust it through his shoulder. The force of it sent him down onto his back and she fell atop him driving the blade through his body and into the ground below him. Varen grabbed the blade of her katana with his hand slicing into his skin as he tried to pull it up and out of his shoulder.

"I know what you're capable of! You're no less guilty of killing Attia and everyone at West Genetics than your sister! I see through your lies!" He answered gritting his teeth through the pain lancing through his shoulder and chest where her katana was buried.

"I…never…lie!" She screamed putting all her weight onto the katana until it dug into the ground under Varen. The handguard hit his shoulder stopping it from going any further and he closed his eyes trying not to scream out from the pain. He tried again to close off the stigmata connection that was holding him here, but the same resistance presented itself proving that his will was nothing compared to Charon Fairchild.

"Ack!" He cried out as she twisted the katana and drove her knee into his stomach.

"You are going to die for nothing! All because you won't let your precious pride go and take my hand! A world without Chevalier where you and I can reset this world into something magnificent! No more living in fear for what they might do to you! How can you not see that I am offering you the world!" She brought her face close to his and shouted at him.

"You're not even human…you couldn't possibly understand anything that we've been through. You're just a fake of Chiffon, nothing more." Varen choked out. Charon's face softened and for a moment he thought he saw a genuine look of sadness on her face.

"I didn't choose to be brought into this world in the way I was. I was never given the choice to be a normal girl like my sister Chiffon was. Claire and I were made in mother's image for one purpose and trained to perform our job from the moment we could walk." Charon explained.

"To kill." Varen spat and she nodded slowly.

"Yes, to kill. You say I can't understand what you humans have endured, but are you capable of understanding what we, the Novaborn, have lived through? Do you know what it's like to be experimented on since birth? Your innocence stripped away leaving nothing, but a hollow fragment of what could have been? That is humanity…a murderous cult of beings bent on elevating themselves regardless of who they step on as they climb to the top." Charon answered holding his gaze.

"So your solution is to simply wipe us out? Or enslave us to your will? How does Chevalier feel about your ambitions?" Varen asked. Charon shook her head slowly, her black hair shifting with her movements.

"Mankind must be brought to heel. Your destructive ways will lead to a world of flames like the very one we now look at. I have waited many years for the chance to seek my own vengeance against those who have wronged me. Make no mistake Justicar, with or without you Chevalier will fall. The only possibilities are whether or not you will be beside me when it happens or die meaninglessly here and now." She responded.

"There are good people." He argued and a smile spread across the girl's lips.

"Yes, but the good always tend to be the first to suffer or die. The armies of Chevalier must be destroyed and if you and the genetics Pandora will not join me, then you must fall first. Then, my attention will fall to Chevalier. Claire and I will no longer be the Ebony and Ivory Princesses. We will be queens." Charon said.

"You would murder those just trying to survive for your own gains!" Varen shouted.

"You risked their lives when you chose to save a girl that Chevalier used for nothing more than experimentation! You endangered all genetics students around world for the sake of one girl! I am no different than her! Just another Chevalier used for their own ambitions! Where was my prince to come save me?" She screamed. Charon tore the katana free from his shoulder sending a spray of blood out of the wound. Varen gasped as she removed the blade trying to keep his breath steady.

"It doesn't excuse killing my friends!" Varen challenged.

"Nor did your killing of Chevalier Pandora who were simply following orders. Your hands are no cleaner than mine. You have been so sure that you were doing the right thing without care for who you hurt along the way. How many lives have been destroyed by your hand? I accept my sin Varen Askiligar. It's time you did the same and realize that you aren't the great defender of Pandora the blind would make you out to be. You are a reaper, and only death follows in your wake." She answered and Varen tried to shove her off of his body.

"Get off of me!" He screamed, but an armored gauntlet smashed against his jaw putting him back on the ground. She sat atop him on her knees holding the katana in one hand staring down at him.

"I have been more than merciful to you. More than patient and accommodating. Take my hand and let's put this nightmare behind us. No more undeserving innocents need to die. Your friends will live and can continue to live their lives however they see fit. Together we will see Chevalier fall. Standing beside me as that happens is more than enough to win my heart and I swear to you I will be yours forever. You and I are Novaborn, we are meant for more than this. Please…save me." Charon said, but her tone almost sounded as if she were pleading with him. The pain in Varen's shoulder subsided enough as he looked upon the face of a girl who for once looked innocent and desperate. He swallowed and reached up. Her eyes widened slightly and she placed her hand on his feeling his fingers wrap around hers.

"One day I will pay for my sins, and for the pain I brought to those in this world. Before that day, I will see you and all of Chevalier dead for what you've done." He answered coldly. Charon closed her eyes and let her breath out squeezing his hand back.

"I see…I admire your bravery and dedication to your friends. I understand now why my sister loved you so much. I'm sure I would have fallen for you too if I had been given the chance." She said sadly while smiling bitterly. Her other hand brought the katana above his chest aiming the tip towards his heart.

"You could never understand the depth of Chiffon's heart. Not when you don't possess one yourself." Varen said. She leaned down and kissed his hand that she held and positioned herself with her hand on the katana touching the tip to his chest.

"Then die Varen Askiligar. Die for nothing." She said raising the katana high.

"Acceleration!" The katana tumbled through the air lost from Charon's grip as she was knocked off of Varen's body. Two people rolled across the dirt before coming to a stop with a furious red head straddling Charon's body. Arnette balled her fists and sent them into Charon's face repeatedly before she could react.

"You!" Charon yelled disappearing from under Arnette and reappearing behind her. She grabbed Arnette by the hair bending her backwards while calling her katana back into her main hand. Arnette opened her mouth to scream as the katana plunged down towards her chest. Varen dove forward slapping her katana aside with his own sword and shoved Charon back forcing her to release her grip on Arnette's hair. She stood slowly calling her scythe into her hands and stood beside Varen facing Charon.

"How?" He asked.

"I'm your Pandora. I knew something was wrong and found you slumped over near the graves. You wouldn't wake up, and you were bleeding heavily. I activated the Ereinbar Set and was pulled in." Arnette explained.

"I can't close the connection. She's blocking it." Varen said.

"Good, makes it easier to kill her then." Arnette said drawing a smirk from Charon.

"Pleasure to meet you Crimson Queen. Glad you could join us." The girl said bowing slightly.

"It's not easy controlling this connection while equally trying to focus on combat is it? I bet it's sucking away every last bit of your energy." Arnette smiled rolling the staff of her scythe until it was leveled behind her.

"Hmph." Charon scoffed and dashed forward swinging the katana towards the red head. Varen ran forward with Arnette thrusting his sword towards Charon who twisted away. Her katana connected with Arnette's scythe pushing it aside cleanly. Continuing to twist her body into a spin she rapidly swatted away Varen and Arnette's strikes with the blade of the katana.

It was only now that Varen understood what Arnette had said. Charon was still strong, but there was a noticeable difference in her strength now compared to when they first crossed blades. Even her speed seemed slower. Forcing the connection to this world to remain active while blocking Varen's ability to sever it was taking its toll. Hope began to fill his mind as he renewed his efforts battering against Charon who could only defend against the simultaneous barrage of attacks coming from Arnette and him. He allowed himself to believe in a single thought.

They could win.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Arcs of electricity passed between Varen's sword and Arnette's scythe whenever they neared one another. A faint blue glow emanated on the edges of their blades as they continued their assault on Charon. The girl danced backwards maneuvering the katana rapidly to intercept their strikes each time sending a shower of sparks raining down each time the weapons connected.

"Enough!" Charon yelled vanishing and reappearing a few dozen feet ahead of them. She turned the katana blade down as wind began to whip her hair and skirt violently.

"Acceleration!"

"No! Wait!" Varen yelled grabbing Arnette before she could sprint forward. He threw her to the ground covering her with his body holding a hand above them forming a shield of translucent energy.

"Bladestorm!" Charon screamed as she shoved her katana into the dirt below her. Multiple rifts opened in the air above the two. From within a stream of katanas made of pure energy raced out slamming into the shield Varen held in place. They shattered as they made contact with the shield, but small cracked began to appear across its surface.

"I can't! It's too much!" He cried cracks already forming on his skin. Another wave of blades broke on the walls of the shield making him shake from exerting so much power.

"Hold on!" Arnette yelled in a panic. Varen lifted himself up creating more space between his and Arnette's body. He used the last bit of energy he had expanding the shield until his felt he was high enough.

"Sorry…" He managed to say before losing the ability to sustain the shield any longer. Arnette's face twisted in shock as multiple katanas pierced through his body slamming into his back. The tips rested mere inches from her own body below him. He had made sure they would not pierce through him and into her as well. Her whole body trembled as blood began to spill down onto her body from the multiple blades impaled through him.

"No…" She mouthed. The katanas disappeared as Charon approached grabbing him by the shirt and throwing his body across the dirt a good distance away.

"You insulted me and thought you could best me! Controlling this world while fighting you is hardly a challenge you insolent girl!" Charon yelled kicking Arnette in the face as she tried to stand. It twisted her around so she landed on her stomach coughing up blood.

"Leave him alone!" Arnette cried trying to get to her feet.

"Stay put girl!" Charon answered as another katana materialized and pierced through Arnette's back dropping her to the ground. She cried out in pain as it pinned her to the ground holding her in place.

"Damn you!" Arnette roared biting down and trying to ignore the pain. Her eyes flashed open as another katana sliced through her abdomen pinning her further.

"Over privileged Pandora can't get up? How does it feel to be looked down on? You were so confident that you could beat me, but where is that confidence now? This is karma for living your perfect little life full of love and happiness thinking you were on the top of the food chain! While you pranced around people like me suffered and agonized endlessly! It sickens me that my sister once called you a friend. You will never be anything like us. You are just a pale comparison to what a Novaborn can do." Charon kneeling down and cupping Arnette's face.

"Don't…touch me!" The redhead yelled shaking her head. Charon dropped her face and stood looking down at her once more.

"You want to know the pain Claire and I have felt all our lives? Stay there, I will show you." Charon said pointing her katana at Arnette before marching to where Varen was still lying. He hadn't moved since she had thrown him to the ground.

"Get away from him!" Arnette yelled fighting back her tears. Charon reached down and grabbed the man by his clothes turning him and forcing him onto his knees. She kneeled down in front of him grabbing his chin to look towards Arnette. He was only half conscious from the blood loss and most of his vision was blurred.

"Do you see her? I hate people like her the most. Pandora who were given their abilities without earning them. People who didn't have to suffer like you and I have. I'll make sure she understands that suffering alright? I'll rip every last piece of pride from her body and mind." Charon said turning his face towards her and pressing her mouth against his.

"I'll kill you!" Arnette screamed clawing at the dirt unable to free herself from the blades holding her down. Varen couldn't fight against the girl as she pulled her face back running her tongue over his lips. She turned and looked at Arnette smiling wickedly.

"Yes…that's the look I love on people like her the most." Charon whispered seductively kissing him again. She pulled her right arm back and plunged her katana through his stomach making him gasp and stiffen in her arms. Arnette screamed again as Charon slowly withdrew the blade from his body biting his lower lip.

"Stop!" Arnette cried reaching out weakly towards Varen.

"I would have given you everything. Now, she will despair as she watches the last light of life leave your eyes. It's like they always say, it's better to have loved and lost than never loved at all." Charon whispered in his ear driving the blade through him again. His body barely moved this time and she could feel the warmth of his blood covering her hand and arm. Arnette cries continued as she pleaded for her to stop.

Charon pulled the blade free and stood pushing Varen over with her foot until he landed on his stomach. He was barely breathing and clinging to consciousness albeit unable to move. She moved around him until she was next to his body and took a knee. The flames around them roared higher as she took the katana in both hands positioning it over his back where his heart lay beneath. Arnette frantically reached forward in horror seeing Charon preparing to finish him.

"No…" She said weakly realizing what was happening. This was it. The vision she had seen so long ago. The world engulfed in flames as Charon poised atop him ready to drive her blade through him. It was all exactly as she had seen it before. The way Varen would die. Charon wrapped her fingers around the handle of the katana tightly raising it up high above her head.

"A queen is nothing without her king. A king, nothing without his queen. This is the day the Justicar died." Charon said staring into Arnette's eyes. Arnette shut her eyes forcing her stigmata to activate. Charon was too far away to reach even if she wasn't pinned down by the katanas. She doubted that Cassie would even be quick enough to reach them. There was only one chance. Arnette let her body synchronize with her stigmata further sending smoke out of her eyes as flames ignited around them. Yellow lines of Nova energy raced along her body as she began to lose control.

"Infinite…" She said through gritted teeth opening her eyes as Charon began to thrust her blade down towards Varen's back.

"Acceleration!" She screamed and energy coursed through her body launching her forward shattering her blades holding her in place. Dust and dirt covered her vision as she tumbled and rolled violently along the ground before coming to a stop. She looked around seeing Charon still knelt down her blade held aloft. Her eyes were wide with shock and her mouth hung open staring back at Arnette.

"Her concentration…you broke it…" Varen said weakly in her arms and her vision blacked out instantly. She could hear faint voices in the distance as the darkness began to give way to a fuzzy, dull light. The voices continued to grow in volume, but were to garbled to discern anything they were saying.

"She's coming to. Get that IV over here now!" Roxanne ordered cradling Arnette's head in her arms. Arnette blinked her eyes a few times still finding it difficult to see clearly.

"His pulse is weak I need another bag!" Amelia said pointing to a West Genetics student nearby who retrieve a small pouch of blood.

"Roxy?" Arnette asked quietly now able to identify the girl she was looking up at.

"Yeah, I got you. You're alright now just stay still." Roxanne smiled patting her cheek.

"Varen?" Arnette asked fearfully.

"Amelia is with him. He lost a lot of blood. A student found you both slumped over bleeding heavily out of your mouths and noses. What the hell happened?" Roxanne asked.

"Charon…she tried to kill us." Arnette answered exhaustedly. Roxanne furrowed her brow.

"Charon Fairchild? She was here?" She asked looking around scanning the area. Arnette shook her head slowly.

"No, not here. Is Varen alive?" Arnette asked.

"He's alive, Amelia is getting him blood. You'll both be ok so take it easy." Roxanne answered deciding not to press the subject any further at this time. The two of them were very weak, but showed no visible signs of trauma or injury. A heavy loss of blood from the nose and mouth typically indicated an internal injury of some sort, but they both seemed fine now. Arnette said Charon had tried to kill them, but if she wasn't here nor was her attack a physical one then what was the reason behind this situation?

"I'm good here let's move them." Amelia said shaking Roxanne from her thoughts.

"Right, let's go." Roxanne answered picking Arnette up and holding the girl in her arms. They carefully moved the pair out of the area leaving behind the blood that now soaked the dirt from their encounter with Charon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Just rest, you need it." Elizabeth said quietly replacing the damp cloth on Arnette's forehead. The redhead opened her eyes slowly turning her head to see Elizabeth sitting beside her holding a bowl of water in her lap. A faint orange glow leaked through the openings of the tent indicating it was nearly night. The rest of the tent was empty aside from the two.

"Where's Varen?" Arnette asked.

"He was in worse shape than you. Roxanne has him in the medical tent until he's a bit stronger. She said you both lost a lot of blood." Elizabeth answered.

"Yeah." Arnette replied. Elizabeth looked down at her and reached out taking her hand. Arnette turned her head towards the blonde Pandora looking at her quizzically.

"Arnette, I'm sorry. Not just for our argument, but many things." Elizabeth said.

"Many things?" The redhead asked and Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes. You've become such an amazing Pandora. You did it in the midst of losing Chiffon, and struggling through your own challenges. All while I wasn't there when you may have needed me. I ran away, while you all stayed and fought." Elizabeth explained.

"Andre needed you more." Arnette said.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean sacrificing my friendships. When I heard what was happening from Roxanne I got here as fast as I could. I panicked and wanted to step in to protect you all. I thought I knew what was best." Arnette turned to lay on her side still looking at Elizabeth.

"That's why you disagreed with Varen?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Not entirely. I still think his plan is suicide and foolish, but…he's not the type to do something like that without a purpose. I argued because I don't want to bury anymore of my friends. If I had known about that report Chevalier released on the Spireach incident I would have joined you all in saving Amelia. Maybe if I had been there, Attia would still…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"You blame yourself don't you?" Arnette asked realizing the amount of guilt Elizabeth now showed. It hadn't been obvious before, but now she could see that the blonde Pandora was more pained than she had realized.

"Attia was a good girl. She didn't deserve to die. If I had been there maybe she would still be alive. I'm sorry I showed up and acted like I was in charge and knew what was best. I just don't want to watch more of my friends die." Elizabeth said wiping her eyes.

"She died to save me you know? Pushed me out of the way." Arnette said sadly.

"Not surprising, she always felt like you were more than just her friend. Like a sister." Elizabeth answered forcing a smile.

"I don't want anyone else to die Elizabeth, but Claire and Charon…they have to pay for what they've done. I know Varen feels the same way and even if it means him and I face all of Chevalier alone we will. I owe that much to Attia." Arnette said resolutely.

"Yeah, I get that now. I was wrong." Elizabeth answered. Arnette squeezed Elizabeth's hand and nodded.

"I'm sorry too. For getting so angry and saying what I said." Elizabeth set the bowl of water aside and knelt on the ground next to the bed. She leaned down and hugged Arnette tightly. After a few moments she leaned back and returned to her seat in the chair next to the bed.

"So…I believe you owe me a story." The blonde Pandora said making Arnette scrunch up her face.

"A story?" Arnette asked not sure what Elizabeth was getting at.

"Yes. I would like to hear about you and Varen." She answered with a grin.

"Oh…that? It just sort of happened." Arnette answered shyly.

"That doesn't just sort of happen! Tell me!" Elizabeth laughed prodding Arnette with her finger.

"After we rescued Amelia he took us to his hometown. You know that he was from a hybrid town right? We thought we'd be safe there off the grid. The last months were spent living there. Elizabeth, it was beautiful. I mean the lack of electricity and modern technology didn't even matter. We all found a place there and felt like we belonged. I wish you could have seen it." The redhead began to explain.

"It sounds nice." Elizabeth agreed with a nod.

"It was. Anyway, they had a festival of sorts one of the first nights we were there. A party to welcome us and they played music and everyone was dancing. Even Attia got asked by one of the local boys. Varen asked me if I wanted to dance. Between being that close to him ad Attia trying to coax me into saying something all my emotions began to spill over. I couldn't control it anymore." Arnette explained. Elizabeth leaned forward listening intently.

"What then?"

"Ugh…I started crying like a baby. It wasn't pretty. He kept trying to comfort me and make me feel better. I think he believed that I was upset because of the whole attack on Chevalier and at the time having to be in hiding. He felt like he had torn me away from my life and was guilty." Arnette continued.

"Oh no…did you…" Elizabeth trailed off and Arnette nodded.

"Yep, right then and there I just blurted out that I loved him. I didn't even regret it. Threw all my cards on the table and left it to him." She laughed shaking her head.

"That's amazing! I can only imagine the look on his face! I'm sure he was flattered." Elizabeth said, but Arnette shook her head.

"He rejected me. I even argued with him, but he told me no. It was too soon after Chiffon and he didn't want me to get hurt. He said that those who get close to him die and he didn't want me to share the same fate as his sister or Chiffon. No matter what I said, he told me no." Arnette continued and Elizabeth's face took on a look of confusion.

"Wait, what?"

"After that we just sort of ignored it ever happened. I resolved myself to wait until he changed his mind. Four months went by and we just pretended like that night never happened.

There's also something you should know. Varen can communicate with Pandora through his stigmata. Doesn't matter the distance he can do it. It's hard to explain, but he can create connections with Pandora through his stigmata and communicate through that connection. Anyone connected can physically see and hear each other." Arnette explained.

"Normally I would look stupefied or argue with you, but I'm well aware who we are talking about here and I've long given up on trying to explain Varen, so continue." Elizabeth said shaking her head.

"Tell me about it. I'm telling you about it because we agreed to let Ingrid know once we were safe using that ability. Varen and I had shared these connections before naturally, but wanted to try and do it purposefully. I told him we should perform a baptism and see if it was possible to use a real Ereinbar Set to control the connections." Arnette explained. She left out the parts about seeing glimpses of the future deciding it best not to get into that right now.

"A baptism? I thought he could form Ereinbar Sets without the need for one?" Elizabeth asked.

"Correct, but I thought synchronizing together would enhance things. We always had some strange connection so it was logical to try and see what would happen."

"And?" Elizabeth asked.

"It succeeded. Anytime he uses that ability to connect to others I can sense it and activate the Ereinbar Set to jump in. It's what happened today. I don't know who he was looking for or talking to, bur Charon must be able to sense him like I can. She invaded his connection and attacked him. She would have killed him if I hadn't gotten there in time. Even so, she almost killed both of us. It seems the injuries we sustain while connected through stigmata still translates to our physical bodies." Arnette explained.

"I see. So, you successfully synchronized? You aren't just a normal pair though…you're together right? What happened?" Elizabeth asked and Arnette blushed heavily.

"Well, when we synchronized I was able to see the truth of how he felt. You know how nothing can be hidden? I heard him say he loved me." Arnette answered.

"That's great! So then what? Did he sweep you off your feet? He seems like the romantic type." Elizabeth asked with a laugh. Arnette just turned a deeper shade of red.

"Not exactly. We sort of…um…you know?" Arnette tried to explain tapping her fingers together. Elizabeth widened her eyes noticeably.

"Seriously? You did it?" Elizabeth asked her mouth hanging open.

"Yeah…" The redhead answered pulling the blanket up over her head.

"Wow. Was it your first time?"

"Of course!" Arnette shouted from under the blanket.

"I was just asking!" Elizabeth snapped back.

"Attia caught us in bed the next morning. It was horrible." Arnette continued and Elizabeth couldn't hold back her laughter.

"She did? Hah! So? How was it?" Elizabeth asked and Arnette peeled the blanket down enough to reveal her eyes.

"How was what?" She asked and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You know what. How was it?"

"You don't know?" Arnette asked incredulously revealing the rest of her face. Elizabeth looked away nervously before shaking her head.

"No…well, I mean not yet anyway." She answered.

"But, you and Andre are together now right? You been a pair for a long time I figured you two would have done it by now." Arnette said.

"Yeah, he said he wants to make sure the time is right and everything. Make it special." Elizabeth said and Arnette's eyes widened.

"Wait! He's the one holding it back not you?"

"That's right. We came close once, but he said he didn't want it to be just an act of lust. He didn't want to disappoint me." Elizabeth answered wistfully.

"I see…" Arnette trailed off.

"Did Varen do the same for you?" Elizabeth asked curiously. Arnette was already lost in her own thoughts and simply answered before her brain could fully react.

"Nah, we tore each other's clothes off and did it in the hot springs." Elizabeth's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"Really? You did?" Elizabeth finally managed to ask. Arnette looked away unable to go back on what she had said and simply nodded once.

"Yeah, and then again in the kitchen in his house." She said.

"Twice!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Once more in bed after the kitchen…" Arnette said softly and Elizabeth nearly fell from her chair.

"You're like rabbits! So…it was good then?" Elizabeth asked slightly embarrassed.

"It was good." Arnette answered showing a slight smile.

"Well, maybe I need to be more aggressive too then. Now, I'm the one who needs to look to you for advice." Elizabeth said smiling back at Arnette.

"Thanks Elizabeth." Arnette said pulling the blonde Pandora down to hug her once more. Both their eyes flashed open as they heard a sound nearby. A shuffling sound like someone moving on their bed. They clung to each other fearfully.

"This is so sweet. Two friends making up. Talking about all sorts of indecent acts. I never knew you two were such perverts." Ingrid said smiling broadly from her bed where she had been laying under her blanket resting.

"Oh my god!" Arnette and Elizabeth both cried in unison unable to hide their shame.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You're awake." Roxanne said walking around the cot and grabbing Varen's hand. She put her fingers near the inside of his wrist measuring his pulse for a few moments before setting it back down.

"Roxanne?" He asked looking around. He was in a tent large enough for the single bed he was in. Some salvaged medical equipment hummed quietly nearby attached to a portable generator. Amelia stood at a table nearby writing a few notes down with her back to him.

"I'm glad you are ok." The red haired Pandora said pulling a chair over. Lights were setup in the tent to illuminate the interior and he could tell that it was dark outside of the flaps.

"What time is it?" Varen asked and Roxanne looked over at a small clock on the nearby table.

"A little after one in the morning." Roxanne answered.

"So late…why are you here?" He asked as Amelia flipped her page of paper and continued writing.

"You seem to have recovered very well. That's good. We've spent all day and night making sure your vitals didn't drop. Also, I think we should talk." Roxanne answered.

"What about?" He asked. Amelia brought a chair next to Roxanne and sat beside her.

"About everything. We talked to the head of the medical department here, Elise Schmitz. There's a lot of information about you that needs answers or at the very least your input." Roxanne explained.

"We're with you, but we need to know what we're up against." Amelia added.

"You both sound nervous." Varen said.

"We are. Amelia and I have both been talking for the last few hours about the things we know compared to the things we do not. We need to know everything you know. Royal Blood attacked you and Arnette in a way unheard of before. Chevalier will be back to finish what they started." Roxanne said.

"We want to help, and together we might be able to piece things together." Amelia said. Varen took a deep breath and laid back staring at the ceiling of the tent nodding.

"Alright, where do you want to begin?" He asked. Amelia got her paper and pen preparing a fresh page. Roxanne grabbed a stack of papers and flipped through them stopping on one of the pages.

"Novaborn. Varen Askiligar and Rin Askiligar, the only two naturally born Novaborn to two non-genetically modified humans. Rin was your sister right?" Roxanne began.

"She was, yes. She died in a Nova attack some years ago before she could begin training as a Pandora." Varen answered. Amelia scratched on the paper writing notes down as the two talked.

"Chiffon Fairchild was another Novaborn. Born to Maria Lancelot and Aoi Gengo. You were her Limiter and still carry her stigmata in your back. What do you know about Maria Lancelot?" Roxanne asked looking up at him.

"I assume there is a point to this questioning?" Varen asked slightly irritated that he had just awoken and felt like he was being interrogated. Roxanne looked over at Amelia who stopped writing.

"Chiffon left you something, but you don't know what it is. I believe that even after she died Chiffon has and still does find ways to talk to you. More than the fact that I trust you, when the incident in Spireach occurred I saw her as well. The short time her and I spoke was within our minds and yet we could physically see one another. That alone makes me believe that although you said it is your inability to let go that keeps her here, I think she chooses to hang on." Amelia explained.

"She told me that unless I let go my sister and her can never truly rest." Varen responded.

"Yes, and yet she made the ultimate sacrifice to save those she loved. Her friends are still in danger and I believe she knew this was coming. Whatever she did for you in her last moments is the key to everything. Until you can unravel that mystery I don't think she can rest." Amelia continued. Varen took a deep breath and shifted in the bed.

"I don't have any clue as to what she left. Not a thing. Chiffon was unique in many ways. She even made you into a real Pandora while simultaneously reversing your novalization. I don't feel any different physically nor does anything seem amiss mentally." Varen explained.

"So let's focus on what we already know. Before Chiffon died you were able to use the same abilities as Pandora. You can manipulate nova energy to create energy shields much like higher trained Pandora like Charles can do. You can summon a volt weapon of your own and so far have also been able to wield Arnette's. She said you can form connections with Pandora similar to what Amelia was describing Chiffon could do." Roxanne said and Varen nodded.

"Yeah, because my body is made up of a large quantity of Nova cells. That's what allows me to do the things I do." He answered.

"Dr. Aoi has stated in the past that there are laws governing the stigma material present in humans. He does not strike me as someone who would bend the truth or leave key details out of anything he reports." Roxanne stated.

"What laws?" Varen asked.

"A male possessing stigma material cannot wield nor summon their own volt weapon. Their abilities granted by a matured stigmata are that of a supportive role. They are granted the ability to control the freezing fields." Roxanne finished and Varen scrunched his face up.

"Yet, here I am as proof that his laws are wrong."

"What if they're not?" Amelia asked.

"I can summon a volt weapon and can use the same abilities you can. I'm the only male Novaborn so I'm an anomaly." He said, but Roxanne shook her head.

"His own daughter was a Novaborn. His lover was Maria Lancelot, the mother of Pandora. He would know more than anyone how a Novaborn would function. He never said anything about males being unable to use Pandora powers. True, standard Limiters cannot, but you can. The only thing he said as an absolute impossibility is a Limiter cannot summon their own volt weapon." Roxanne said. Varen tried to remain calm and not lose his composure as she spoke.

"Then why can I do it? You are repeating yourself, but it's no secret that I not only can summon my own volt weapon, but also wield Arnette's." He answered slightly irritated.

"He must have known that a male Novaborn could use Pandora powers so he never made the statement that male Limiters could not. I believe that the answers we seek are in the weapon you wield. A weapon that is impossible for you to have." Amelia said.

"I know it sounds like we're arguing with you about something that seems so obvious, but just try to consider what we're saying. What we're getting at is if a Limiter cannot summon his own volt weapon, then perhaps a male Limiter could wield someone else's. Most likely not even a normal Limiter, but a Novaborn Limiter could." Roxanne said. Varen sighed and closed his eyes nodding once.

"Ok, that would explain how I could wield Arnette's scythe, but I couldn't wield Ticy's sword. We tried. It also doesn't explain how I can call the sword I use." He said.

"A Limiter and his abilities have always been given by a Pandora. Everything about a Limiter deals directly through the Pandora and his strength comes from the bond he shares with a Pandora. As a Novaborn you can connect to any Pandora and draw from them regardless of a baptism. Can you say that when you tested it with Ticy that you were as close to her as you were to Arnette?" Roxanne asked.

"The first time I held her scythe we weren't close at all. She hated me and wanted me dead." Varen argued and Roxanne nodded.

"I read the reports. Perhaps she felt that way before, but the moment you moved to stand between her and the leader of the Novitiates she gave up her pride and entrusted you with her life. Do you understand? Implicit, non-conditional, and complete trust." Roxanne said.

"You were able to wield Scythe Machina because she trusted in you completely Varen. Maybe it was delusion from her injuries, but in that moment your hand took her weapon she trusted you to save her life. When you worked with Ticy was there the same level of trust?" Amelia asked.

"No…" Varen answered thinking back on the day. His mind started racing trying to find a counterpoint to their theories, but he found it hard to come up with anything.

"The weapon you wield is a sword with an auxiliary blade you can use in your offhand correct?" Roxanne asked.

"Correct, so explain that one to me." He said and Roxanne looked at Amelia before looking back at him.

"I can't. The only thing I'm almost positive about is that your sword is a Pandora's weapon. A Pandora who trusts you completely." She answered. They all fell silent for a few minutes letting that sink in. Varen stared back up at the roof of the tent contemplating everything they had discussed.

"So, how does this help?" He asked at last.

"Royal Blood can attack you in your mind if you open connections to Pandora. We also know that the only weapons that can seemingly harm them are Novaborn weapons. The one you wield is a Novaborn weapon and as Dr. Aoi said it proved effective now that you are paired with Arnette. You have wielded her scythe giving it the same properties as your sword. When the two are close to one another their strength increases." Amelia explained.

"Right, but based off what you said the sword I use isn't mine. Yet, it's a Novaborn weapon. Are you saying there's another Novaborn out there that trusts me or what?" He asked and Roxanne leaned forward in her chair putting her hand on his arm.

"There's one Novaborn who never wielded a volt weapon. She never had the chance to. That doesn't mean she didn't have one. I'm sure she trusted in you more than any other person in this world." The red haired Pandora answered. Varen turned and looked her in the eyes.

"Rin…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Varen looked down at the dirt and took a deep breath. He hadn't returned to the tent that they all used to sleep in since leaving the medical pavilion. There was too much on his mind and he found himself drawn back to the graves of the students who had died so far. An eerie silence surrounded most of West Genetics being that it was well into the AM hours now.

"So, it's true then? I don't know if I feel relieved to confirm it, or even more sadness that I never noticed." He said out loud looking down at the chain he held in his hands. A chain that ended with a large spiked ball at the end that rested on the dirt next to him. Elegant Destroyer was the name of the weapon in his hands, the volt weapon of Attia Simmons. It was her grave that he now stood before needing to confirm what Roxanne and Amelia had said. The only other person in the world besides Arnette he knew trusted in him wholly was Attia.

"All this time I thought I was summoning my own volt weapon, but I was only borrowing it. Rin's sword, Arnette's scythe, and your meteor hammer. They were right about it all. I cannot call forth my own volt weapon, I can only use those entrusted to me." He said crouching down to place the palm of his hand on the dirt. He let the weapon go allowing it to dissolve away into the air.

"I'm so sorry that I failed to protect you. I know I've let you down. Since I can call your weapon does that mean you still trust me? I wish I could talk to you one more time." Varen said closing his eyes. After a few moments he snapped them open and shook his head. He had almost allowed himself to try and attempt a connection with Attia which even if successful would mean Charon could once more find him and finish what she started.

"When this is over I'll find you and apologize properly. Until then just rest and wait for me. Wait just a little longer my friend." He said patting the dirt and standing straight. He turned and walked away from the graves heading towards the tent where he could finally get some rest himself. Behind him a short girl with white hair tied up into corkscrews on either side of her head smirked slightly leaning on the gravestone.

"I was thinking; it might be prudent to begin drilling the Limiters." Andre said. Kyoichi and Varen were walking along the wall overlooking the southern fields with him early the next morning.

"What do you mean by drilling?" Kyoichi asked.

"Combat training. Nightingale Limiters aren't trained like standard Limiters. They practice the same abilities, but there is a larger emphasis on melee combat and firearm usage." Varen answered. Andre nodded along as Varen spoke.

"Precisely. We need every advantage we can get and a Limiter who can hold his own is quite valuable." Andre continued.

"I agree do it." Varen agreed. Andre nodded once and turned heading back towards the stairwell that would lead down off the wall. As Andre left Varen leaned on the railing looking out over the southern fields. Open grassland as far as he could see that would soon become trampled underfoot.

"You really want to meet them head on out there?" Kyoichi asked.

"Pandora function best in open terrain where their mobility and speed can be used to its fullest. If we fight in the ruins of West Genetics we stand little chance of surviving." Varen answered.

"It opens us up to aerial attacks from Interceptors, and we are already outnumbered." Kyoichi added making Varen nod.

"Yes, but if we are to die then it should be fighting for what we believe in, not cowering in a hole slowly suffocating." Varen said.

"Captain Lane might be successful and bring back some Interceptors so maybe you're right. Might not be as bad as it sounds." The young Limiter said cheerily. Varen chuckled nodding his head.

"I've never actually stood up here and looked out over the open fields surrounding West Genetics. I suppose it's something I took for granted." Kyoichi leaned on the railing next to him looking over the land as well.

"It's pretty I'll give you that." Kyoichi agreed.

"I can't see them, but they're coming. I can feel it." Varen said making Kyoichi look over.

"Chevalier?" Varen nodded.

"Maybe it's because of Charon and Claire being Novaborn. Or something else entirely I don't know, but I can sense them both and it won't be long now."

"It's only been a short time since they left. Could they mobilize that fast?"

"I'm sure they were already prepared for this. They won't give us time to breath or rest. Time is not on our side." Varen answered. They both looked over seeing a man approaching along the wall. Kyoichi patted Varen's shoulder and quickly rushed away heading the same direction Andre had. Varen turned his attention back towards the grasslands as the man moved up beside him.

"You know the truth about this place don't you?" Gengo asked.

"Chiffon was my Pandora." Varen answered flatly. Gengo nodded breathing in deeply.

"Then you understood why it was imperative that West Genetics does not fall into Chevalier's hands." He responded.

"With all due respect sir, my decisions are not based on the same reasons you have. Chevalier has shown what they will do and the lengths they are willing to go to snuff out anyone they disapprove of. Who knows how many countless others have died because of them? No, I'm not doing this for you or Maria Lancelot. This is for Chiffon, Attia, and all the others who have fallen. For those who will soon fall." Varen said. Gengo noticed the slight hint of anger in his voice.

"I see. Do you think you can succeed?"

"You knew the reasons behind my ability to wield Arnette's volt weapon didn't you? You knew that my sword wasn't mine to begin with." Varen accused turning to face the man.

"I did."

"Don't you think that information might have been useful to share? Instead of how I have blindly stumbled through my powers so far." Varen continued.

"You're the first male Novaborn there is a degree of uncertainty. There were few things I could say without a doubt. Your ability to control volt weapons was inconsequential to watching your development." Dr. Aoi answered visibly upsetting Varen further.

"So you get to choose what is inconsequential and what isn't? What else haven't you told me that you would consider inconsequential?" Varen demanded.

"Nothing, from this moment forward you know as much about yourself as I do."

"Then we are still in the same predicament that we were in before. Waiting for Chevalier to arrive and finish us off." Varen said sharply looking back out over the terrain.

"Still no luck with my daughter's gift?" Gengo asked. He had remained calm and impassive since the beginning of their exchange and continued as such.

"None. I've tried to focus my energy through her stigmata to possibly trigger something and nothing. I even went so far as to try and summon her weapon. Nothing worked." Gengo smiled bitterly. The previous night before summoning Attia's, Varen had concentrated on Chiffon hoping that he had unraveled the secret of her gift only to find himself empty handed.

"Don't take that to heart. My daughter trusted you completely, but Anti Nova is not hers to give to you." Gengo answered.

"Right, it's Maria's that makes sense. If not a weapon or ability granted through her stigmata, then I am utterly lost."

"It concerned me greatly when you told me about it, but over these last couple days I've thought more on it. Chiffon would not have done something for you and left it unanswered. I'm confident the answer will reveal itself when the time is right." The man encouraged.

"Time…that is something we don't have. I don't suppose you have any more secrets to share that will swing this in our favor do you?" Varen asked.

"No, I don't. This rests on yours and everyone else's shoulders here." Gengo answered looking off to his side. "Good luck son, believe in yourself and we'll make it." Varen turned to look at him in regards to the seemingly abrupt end to their conversation. Behind Gengo he saw Arnette slowly approaching and understood then.

"Sir." Arnette bowed respectfully.

"Ms. McMillan, good morning. Take care of the young man, he needs it." Gengo smiled walking past her.

"How are you feeling?" Arnette asked putting her arm around his back.

"Better since I slept. Thank you, for saving me." He answered.

"I owed you one." She joked.

"You talk to Roxanne and Amelia at all?" Arnette nodded.

"Yeah, they told me about last night. What they discovered about your weapon and mine." She answered.

"Attia too. I tried it last night before bed. I can call hers too." Varen said and Arnette nodded.

"Makes sense. I'm just glad you're alright. What Charon did to you in there…" She trailed off.

"I know. She had to focus on maintaining the connection and she was alone and still being capable of that much power. Together with Claire I don't know what to do anymore."

"We'll find a way. I know we will." She answered drawing a smile from him.

"Optimistic today I see." He mused.

"No, I just began to realize that no matter how tough things have gotten or close to death we've been we always seem to make it out. I'm not ready to die yet Varen, so I've decided I'm going to live no matter what." Arnette said.

"Good, because I don't plan on letting you die anyway." He said putting his arm on her shoulder pulling her close.

"No matter what happens we stay together alright?" She said.

"Yeah, together."

Varen looked over the grasslands twenty-four hours later amidst a morning rain shower drenching his clothes. Arnette once more stood beside him breathing heavily as her hands clenched reflexively. Far across the terrain thousands of soldiers, Pandora, Limiters and vehicles were lined up. Chevalier insignia's and flags dotted the army in various places. Even from this distance he could see the two figures standing at the head of the army. One in black armor the other in silver.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Two hundred and thirty-seven students and faculty stood just outside of the broken walls of West Genetics. The steady rainfall continued to soak the combat uniforms of the people gathered. Far ahead of them across the open grasslands of Asakura was an army that dwarfed their numbers many times over. Thousands of Asakura military, Chevalier Pandora, and Limiters stood in rank and file. Rows of Interceptors spread out behind the army idling their engines.

"God help us…" Cassie said in awe staring out at the army assembled against them.

"God can't help us now." Varen responded standing beside her. He watched as a small amount of movement in the front ranks of the army advanced forward. He glanced to the side seeing Sister Margaret who nodded.

"What is it?" Ingrid asked.

"They'll offer terms. Wait here alright?" Varen answered gesturing for Sister Margaret to join him.

"Sure." Ingrid answered nervously.

"Headmaster, will you join me?" Varen asked.

"Of course." She answered.

"Us too." Arnette said stepping up with Elizabeth.

"Alright." Varen agreed walking forward. Although a far distance to walk it felt longer than it should have. Perhaps because they were all more aware of everything around them taking in the sights and smells of what had been their home for years. Faced with overwhelming odds nothing escaped their senses as they tried to engrave each into their minds knowing it could soon be the last time.

Halfway between the two forces Varen and his group stopped and stood a few feet away from a group of four people facing them. Two of them Varen was very familiar with and he looked between them both matching their stares. Both Claire and Charon's faceplates were off, but their armor still made them look imposing. An older man and another girl stood beside them. The man was in a clean uniform decorated with multiple medals and decorations. The girl was in a Chevalier uniform with the insignia of commander on her shoulder.

"Good morning Justicar. You are looking much better than when I last saw you." Charon said cheerfully.

"Yes, I am feeling much better thank you." He answered.

"Excellent, then I'm confident you are prepared to see reason." Charon responded.

"Of course. We are more than prepared to accept your unconditional surrender. Chevalier will accept full responsibility for its part in the E-Pandora incident, as well as the deaths of the Pandora involved. Along with this acceptance Chevalier will dissolve releasing control back to the countries kingdoms. Finally, you and Claire will accept the judgement we render unto you for the deaths of all those who perished in the first attack on West Genetics." Varen answered calmly. Claire and Charon's features did not change, but the man and the Pandora with them could not hide their shock.

"Listen here boy, thankfully you are in no position to make any sort of demands. Sister Margaret I am confident will see reason. Your students do not need to die here today. Relinquish West Genetics to Chevalier, and this ends peacefully." The man said.

"General Strick, it has been quite some time hasn't it? You command the entirety of the Asakura military now? Congratulations." Sister Margaret answered.

"That's correct. Please, don't make me kill these children. They have families and futures. You are the headmaster of West Genetics and you can stop this right now." General Strick answered.

"Do you feel the same, Michelle Taylor?" Sister Margaret asked to the Pandora. She looked at the headmaster for a few moments before nodding.

"This was my home years ago. I grew up here and was trained to become the Pandora I am now here at West Genetics. It pains me to see it like this." The girl answered.

"Now you command Chevalier's Pandora legions. I am proud to say that you were a student in my school." Sister Margaret answered smiling.

"I had a good teacher. Will you please surrender and avoid unnecessary bloodshed?" Michelle answered. The headmaster looked over at Varen and then back at her former student shaking her head.

"I have given command to Varen Askiligar. I am in no position to make any decision involving West Genetics." She answered.

"Outrageous you must see reason! This boy will lead you and your students to their deaths!" General Strick yelled.

"Address me as Justicar or commander if you would please General. Let's not allow our emotions tarnish formalities." Varen said making the man shake with rage.

"You son of a…" He said, but Charon cut him off holding her hand out.

"Elizabeth Mably, and Arnette McMillan. This is what's left of the founding members of the Nightingales correct? Since Varen came to West Genetics your limiter has died. Attia Simmons and her Limiter have perished. Andre Francois was maimed, and my own dear sister has lost her life. All he has brought to West Genetics is death and loss. Unnecessary losses that could have been avoided." Charon explained.

"Perhaps, but what would today look like if he had not come? Amelia Evans would be dead along with the rest of the E-Pandora. Not to mention the countless others who would have died to the Novitiate crisis. No…our losses were not avoidable, and they will not be in vain." Elizabeth answered. Arnette suppressed a smile feeling encouraged that her friend now stood beside her united in their determination.

"We're offering pardon to all West Genetics students. They can relinquish their stigmata and go home. No questions asked, no punishment. A clean slate and forgiveness from Chevalier. Varen Askiligar is to remain in service of Chevalier alongside myself and my sister as our Limiter. We will become the elite Nova defense for the world. Just kneel, and we all go home." Charon said.

"Like hell I'll let you have him." Arnette growled.

"Muzzle your dog Justicar. This is the last time she will make this offer to you." Claire answered just as angry.

"Love is not for the battlefield. It is something for the common people. People like you and I are above that. Our very existence is bred for war. Together we can fight back the Nova threat and years from now when peace finally settles over this world maybe we can find love." Charon said.

"It's a foreign emotion to you, so it is understandable that you cannot believe in it." Varen answered. Charon took a step forward making Arnette and Elizabeth flinch. Her movements were not aggressive and Varen held his ground as she stood directly in front of him.

"Then teach me it. This is an offer with no disadvantages to you. You are the enemy of Chevalier, but we offer you freedom and I am throwing myself at you repeatedly regardless of my pride. I do not understand love like Chiffon once did, so teach me it." Charon said staring into his eyes. Arnette swallowed hard trembling with anger barely holding back from moving. Varen reached his hands up and brushed Charon's hair back holding a number of strands on either side of her face.

"You look like her." Varen said.

"She was my sister." Charon answered. Varen stared at the girl for a long time watching the blue energy dance across her eyes. He let go of her hair letting it fall gently back down alongside her face.

"Chiffon is dead. I couldn't save her. Not a day goes by that I don't regret not being able to save her. I'm sorry that I never knew about you. If I had…I would have risked everything for you and Claire." Varen said. Charon smiled slightly nodding once.

"I don't doubt that." She answered.

"I'm done holding onto things I can't change." Varen said and Arnette looked over at him. Sister Margaret also glanced at him silently.

"Accept her offer Justicar." Michelle said with a slight look of desperation in her eyes.

"I accept that I caused this war. That I chose to risk everyone's life for the life of one girl. I acknowledge that now. What is most surprising is that I don't regret it. Standing here facing you all I feel nothing but pride. I'd do it again if given the chance. I'm right where I belong between you and West Genetics." He said.

"And you believe that is what my sister would have wanted?" Charon asked.

"She left us trusting that we would do what's right. I'm done trying to live through her spirit. I'll always remember her, and I'll fight for her memory, but today…this is for ourselves. This is how we say goodbye to those who were sacrificed. This is my way of saying goodbye and letting Chiffon Fairchild go." He said. A gust of wind raced around them all whipping their clothes violently for a few breaths before disappearing as quickly as it arrived. Charon looked down at the ground between them and then back up at him. She reached up and patted his cheek lightly.

"As you wish Justicar. Until we meet again?" She said lowering her hand.

"I suspect that will be sooner rather than later." He stated and she chuckled.

"And I suspect it will end much like it did before." She answered.

"You're a fool. We will hold nothing back." General Strick said turning to leave with Charon. Michelle gave a quick respectful bow towards Sister Margaret before turning to leave. Her face was etched with a mix of emotions.

"I'll be looking for you out there Ivory Princess. We have unfinished business." Arnette challenged making the girl in silver armor stop and regard her.

"You won't have to look far Crimson Queen. Send your friend my regards when you join her." Claire answered falling in line behind Charon. Varen turned and began walking back towards West Genetics his head held a bit higher. He took a deep breath and let it out as they walked.

"You have some sort of plan don't you?" Elizabeth asked.

"No." He answered with a smile. Elizabeth rolled her eyes sighing.

"Typical…just how reckless are you? Attia was right you need a cape to fit this evil persona of yours." The blonde Pandora said exasperated.

"Everything will work out I know it." He answered with a wink.

"What was with that wind? Strange right?" Sister Margaret said looking at Varen from the corner of her eye. He looked at her knowing full well that she understood the meaning of the wind without him needing to explain. Nonetheless he nodded and kept walking.

"Wind? I didn't feel any wind headmaster. Just the relieved breath of friends who can soon find the rest they deserve."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Did they agree to surrender?" Roxanne asked as Varen rejoined the rest of the West Genetics defense. He chuckled shaking his head.

"It seems that they are not here to surrender as we originally hoped." Varen answered.

"Oh well, at least you asked. Quite merciful of you to even offer them a chance." Roxanne answered positively.

"I thought our offer was very generous." He responded to which she nodded. Cassie shook her head in dismay. Amelia patted her shoulder holding back her laughter.

"It's time Justicar." Sister Margaret said looking back at the students and faculty lined behind them. Looks of anticipation, fear, and anxiety was visible on every person they could see. Most of these students had little to no real combat experience and here they stood waiting to be crushed under the weight of Chevalier. Varen stepped up onto a large piece of concrete that had broken free from the wall so he could look over the little over two hundred people left from their home. All of them looked up at him as if searching for an answer.

"I've spent a lot of time wondering how and why people have looked to me as if I would save them from harm. Especially now that I realize I have only brought more harm to those around me. I've let my personal beliefs and vendettas place those that I love in danger. It has placed us against Chevalier and I tell you now that I would do it again. It doesn't matter which one of you is in trouble or in need of me. I would risk everything for anyone of you. I refuse to ignore the lives of the few, to ensure the safety of the lives of the many. Instead, I trust the lives of the many to understand that one day they may become one of the few and in need of saving. I don't want the few to ever question that I will be there for them regardless the risk.

This is the cost of such actions. Standing up for the few shakes the very foundation of Chevalier. Thousands of Pandora, soldiers, and Limiters are prepared to put a stop to such actions. I've said before that I cannot ask for people to risk their lives for me or my ideas, but I'll be honest with you all...I could really use your help on this." Varen said smiling slightly. A few scattered laughs came out of the crowd of people.

"There will be no hiding what happened today. Chevalier cannot sweep this under the rug like they have since their formation. After today the world will know that we stood for the few who have no voice. That it took many to confront us and that when the day ended we never surrendered. That we never bowed down and betrayed the few who needed us most." Varen continued looking over his shoulder at the army of Chevalier and Asakura military.

"People will know that it took an entire country's military and every soldier Chevalier could muster to try and stop an ideal. Long after today our actions will ripple outward and show that we said no more. That we stood for those who can no longer stand, and we held our ground against tyranny and oppression." He said and noticed some students walking through the crowd handing something out to each person they passed.

He paused watching as they continued and only until they came closer to the center of the crowd did he understand. Every faculty member of student wrapped a piece of torn red cloth around their arm. He could only watch as every person assembled tied the cloth tight and then looked back up at him fearlessly. As if the pieces of cloth held some property that dispelled their doubt and fear. The three students who held the boxes of cloth finished handing them out and moved to the front center of the crowd turning to face him stomping their feet down and pressed their fists to their chest.

"West Genetics salute!" One of the Pandora shouted and in unison the entire crowd stood straight bringing their fists to their chest. Not one person missed the call or hesitated. Varen struggled to find words or even catch his breath at the demonstration of support they showed. He looked down closing his eyes steadying his breath before looking back up at everyone.

"Thank you." He said with a nod. It was the only coherent thought he could manage at that moment. Sister Margaret climbed up next to him tying a red cloth around her arm as well.

"Make them remember who we are. Show them why we are the greatest genetics facility this world has ever seen." Sister Margaret said looking at everyone still holding their fists to their chests. Varen and she stepped down off the concrete and moved back to the head of the group.

"This isn't the end. You have a promise to keep." Arnette said stepping up beside Varen. He nodded solemnly.

"I know. Hope you have a dress picked out already." He smiled. Elizabeth eyed them suspiciously.

"A dress? What's that mean?" She asked and Arnette looked away shyly.

"She's embarrassed…she always gets embarrassed about romantic stuff! Are you engaged?" Ingrid cried out pointing her finger towards Arnette. The redhead blushed heavily averting her eyes further.

"Direct hit!" Cassie laughed hugging Arnette.

"Oh my congratulations!" Ticy added.

"This is exciting news." Amelia said with a nod.

"Leave me alone…" Arnette argued, but only halfhearted.

"Alright, that settles it. We beat them back and start working on wedding prep!" Ingrid exclaimed. Elizabeth walked up to Arnette and took her hand bowing slightly.

"Congratulations." She said and Arnette pulled her close hugging her. Varen had skillfully sidestepped out of the immediate area standing next to Andre and Kyoichi.

"You've come a long way from trying to peep on girls in the hot springs." Kyoichi said making Varen glare at him.

"Really?" Andre asked incredulously.

"I'll tell you the story another time." Varen answered with a hint of irritation.

"Going to be a hard fight." Roxanne said approaching them. Varen nodded.

"If each of us takes out ten of them then I think we have this in the bag." He answered making the redhead smile.

"Good odds then. It's been a pleasure spending what little time it was here with you all." Roxanne said holding her hand out. Varen, Kyoichi, and Andre shook her hand.

"Likewise. I'm honored to fight alongside the world's number one Pandora." Varen said.

"I told you already Justicar, you can't win my heart with flattery." She joked making him laugh.

"Right, I'll put more effort in next time."

"West Genetics, this is Nightingale zero one do you copy?" The radio called out. Varen smirked pressing his finger against his earpiece.

"Captain Lane, welcome back. We could use another Interceptor on our side." Varen answered into the radio. There was a brief moment of silence before the radio crackled once more.

"With all due respect commander…I never said I was alone." Captain Lane's voice answered. Varen turned around slowly and everyone did the same. Eyes opened wider and mouths fell as the radio once more crackled to life with multiple voices.

"East Genetics standing by. Midland Genetics standing by. Freystadt Genetics standing by. De Orleana Genetics on site, standing by." Roxanne and Cassie put a hand over their hearts recognizing Shi-Jing, Julia Munberk, and Charles Bonaparte's voices.

"Lowlands Genetics standing by." Another Pandora called out. Hundreds of Interceptors dotted the sky racing towards West Genetics from the northwest. Hastily painted red stripes wrapped around the tails of each Interceptor. A collective gasp went out across the surviving members of West Genetics.

"Genetics coalition, throttle up and descend to the deck. Bring these Pandora to the commander." David ordered. Arnette held back her tears of relief seeing the Interceptors closing in. The questions of how or why didn't matter to her right now. All that mattered was that the other genetics schools were here in force to support them against the very people that controlled them. There was nothing she could do to hide the smile she had as she turned to face Varen.

"It's a miracle, now we…" She trailed off as her smile vanished into a look of confusion. Varen was already over a dozen feet away charging forward towards the Chevalier lines. Rin's volt weapon in his hand as he leaned forward and pressed on.

"Forward! To the commander!" Sister Margaret screamed materializing a pair of tonfas into her hands and leading the over two hundred West Genetics troops behind Varen. Arnette dashed forward using her stigmata to gain ground letting the pole of her scythe appear into her hands as she came up beside Varen matching his speed. They glanced at each other hearing the Interceptors dipping low behind them to drop Pandora and Limiters down and join their charge.

"For Attia and Chiffon?" Arnette asked and Varen looked ahead seeing Chevalier mobilize. Interceptors rose slowly into the air preparing to accelerate towards them.

"No…this is for us."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The sound of leather brushing against forged steel sounded across the ranks of Chevalier troops as combat rifles attached to slings lowered in unison. Over a thousand barrels aligned themselves towards the members of West Genetics now bolstered by the arrival of every other genetics facility in the world. What began as an uprising of a few hundred had grown into a full revolt. More than a few Asakura military now felt doubt and fear as the two hundred West Genetics Pandora and Limiters now charged alongside over two thousand students from their respective schools.

Interceptors frantically began to take off to engage the hundreds of genetics Interceptors barring down on them. They dipped low skimming the ground long enough to dislodge Pandora and Limiters who hit the ground running bringing their weapons forth to join the West Genetics force.

"Prepare to fire men!" General Strick commanded holding his hand high. Chevalier Pandora settled into a ready stance ahead of them holding their weapons tightly waiting for the genetics coalition to break over them. Their Limiters lined the terrain behind the Pandora preparing to engage their Freezing fields and keep their Pandora safe. Multiple gun barrels shook from trembling hands. In the history of mankind there had never been a battle like this. A civil war amongst the most powerful humans in the world. A war that would end with a single battle.

"Do not let their appearance fool you! They are not children! They are soldiers and will cut you down! Steady your aim and ready on my command!" General Strick shouted. Charging handles were pulled back sending a round into the chambers of every rifle. Twin whips extended from the handles in Claire's hands as she stood next to her sister behind the Chevalier Pandora. The long thin katana blade held in Charon's hand did not waver as they watched the charge near.

"Forgive us…" A soldier muttered shaking violently as rockets erupted from the Interceptors in the air spinning towards both sides of the battle.

"Fire!" General Strick yelled and a thousand rifles erupted in a cacophony of fire and light. Soldiers stood in a solid firing stance minimizing the recoil as they squeezed the triggers of their guns. Some did so calmly with practiced resilience. Others closed their eyes out of fear or regret for what things had come to.

"De Orleana Genetics! Protect your brothers and sisters!" Charles screamed into the radio pushing energy through her stigmata and reaching her hand forward out the door of the Interceptor she rode on. Nova energy blossomed ahead of the charging force powered by Charles and her fellow Pandora forming a shimmering wall that deflected the bullets harmlessly off its surface. It stretched across the entirety of the coalition protecting them from the hail of gunfire.

"Break them!" Varen yelled pulling the sword in his hands back before activating his acceleration and crashing into the line of Chevalier Pandora line. Explosions sent waves of heat and debris from the skies as Interceptors opened fire on one another. Volt weapons met volt weapons from Pandora fighting Pandora for the first time in an open war since their inception. This was different from the Spireach incident as it was an open declaration of war upon Chevalier from their own numbers.

"Support the right flank, Andre back them up!" Elizabeth shouted pointing to a group of Pandora from multiple schools. They nodded banding together and moved away from her quickly. She spun low as an axe cleaved through the air above her head. She finished the rotation handspringing backwards to gain more ground. Her hands raced forward commanding a wave of red lights to ignite from her satellites piercing the Pandora who had been trying to attack her. No sooner had she fallen away then two more dove in with weapons swinging at her.

"No!" She shouted flinging her arms wide sending a wild spray of laser fire towards them hoping to deter their advance. One of the Pandora holding a sword deflected the beams allowing her companion to follow up with her spear. Before it lanced through Elizabeth's chest a cloud of dust flew high into the air making Elizabeth cough and stare in confusion.

"Just in time." Charles said standing up from the crouch she held over the body of the Chevalier Pandora that had nearly ran Elizabeth through. Her punching dagger dislodged itself from the girl's chest as she stood and faced Elizabeth.

"Charles Bonaparte?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"I was wrong Elizabeth…about everything. Will you let someone as weak as me fight alongside someone as strong as you?" Charles asked. The Pandora with the sword ran forward. Elizabeth smiled softly and nodded.

"Til the very end my friend." She answered bringing a volley of lasers forward from her satellites. Charles spun on her toes and slashed her daggers wide forcing the Pandora into an awkward dodge that put her in line with the volley sending her crashing to the ground.

Ticy brought her blade high blocking a mace strike aimed for her head. Behind her Amelia twirled her bladed lance hard slapping a pair of swords away. Ticy shifted her stance and slashed ahead hard to push the enemy Pandora back. She could feel Amelia pressing her back against hers as they covered each other from attacks.

"Abel!" Ticy shouted seeing her Limiter holding his Freezing field as a Chevalier Pandora ran at him from behind her glaive held high. Ticy gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as the Pandora's weapon came down over his body. A sharp clanging noise brought her attention back seeing Abel holding a sword in his hands locked with the Chevalier Pandora. He roared and shoved her back breaking away from her. A look of shock crossed the Pandora's face.

"Thought that I would be easy since I'm a Limiter? I'm a Nightingale!" He shouted charging ahead at the Pandora to engage her once more.

"Now, that's a man!" Amelia said rotating her lance around in a feint before driving it through the shoulder of a Pandora she faced. Her excitement disappeared as she heard Ticy suck her breath in and stiffen slightly.

"Ticy Phenyl is it?" Amelia turned seeing a Pandora stalking towards Ticy. Black armor covered her body to match the faceplate covering her features. A blood soaked katana was held firm in her hand.

"Charon Fairchild…" Ticy said angrily.

"Ticy don't!" Amelia pleaded, but had to react before a spear impaled her from behind.

"You were Chiffon's best friend weren't you? I wonder if you deserved such a thing." Charon said flipping the katana around until it pointed at Ticy.

"Let's find out." Ticy answered bringing her blade high above her head in a defensive stance.

"Ticy!" Amelia yelled as her friend accelerated forward to meet Charon.

"Nightingale zero one position yourself bearing eleven echo!" Ingrid said into the mouthpiece spinning her bladed tonfas in her hands to deflect the polearm coming for her throat.

"Copy, inbound ten seconds" Captain Lane responded.

"All available engage eleven echo at fifteen degrees!" Ingrid said before focusing on the enemy ahead of her. Beside her Cassie spun and rolled around two Chevalier Pandora using her speed to keep them off balance. Ingrid cringed as a round tore through her shoulder spinning her away.

"Ingrid!" Cassie yelled slashing her wrist blades high catching both Pandora in the throat. She dove forward intercepting the Pandora Ingrid had been facing blocking her strike.

"Damnit! I'm tired of being shot!" Ingrid shouted shoving past Cassie swinging her tonfas violently from multiple angles. A downward strike left an opening for her to drive her offhand tonfa into the Pandora's stomach sending her backwards clutching her mid-section.

"Are you alright?" Cassie asked and Ingrid nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." She answered giving Cassie a nod.

"Inbound, bring them down!" David radioed as he and three other Interceptors flew past the Asakura military line peppering the ground with machine gun fire. A large swath of troops fell under the weight of the gunfire giving a brief reprieve for the ground forces.

"Good run! Lowlands can you secure?" Ingrid cheered seeing a pocket of Pandora wearing Lowlands Genetics uniforms near the immediate vicinity.

"Copy, we'll push through." A girl answered. Cassie pressed a bandage against Ingrid's back where the exit wound was drawing a slight sound of irritation from the redhead.

"You know your stuff. I see why Varen left you in charge." Cassie said tying off the bandage and slapping her back to let her know she was finished.

"Still have a long way to go, but thanks!" Ingrid answered with a grin.

The area around Varen and Arnette was devoid of enemies. A good number of Pandora already lay dead or dying at their feet as they both twisted around one another letting their weapons lash out to catch anyone who dared get close. Even as the Chevalier Pandora charged in force they were able to repel them with practiced efficiency. Aside from a few minor cuts and bruises they were unharmed and their determination now kept the Pandora from charging them once more.

"Come on!" Arnette yelled gripping her scythe. She felt Varen's attention waver through their connection and snapped her head towards him.

"God no!" He yelled running at the line of Chevalier Pandora hard. Arnette panicked and chased after him swinging her scythe to batter away any weapons reaching for her.

"Varen! What…" She trailed off seeing Ticy locking blades with Charon far in the distance. Her heart leapt into her throat as she brought her weapon back to fend off another sword coming for her.

"Hurry Varen!" She screamed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Roxanne vaulted over a broken piece of wreckage and crouched down grabbing the arm of a Pandora struggling to stand. She helped the girl to her feet noting the trail of blood dripping down her side. Her uniform showed she was from East Genetics and although her eyes were cloudy they still showed life.

"You're good hang in there Pandora!" Roxanne encouraged. The girl nodded gripping her weapon a little tighter.

"Yes Ms. Elipton." She said between breaths. Roxanne nodded once and ran ahead finding Cassie and Ingrid. They both moved towards her behind the coalition lines to catch their breaths.

"How we looking?" Roxanne asked looking ahead at the thousands of people locked in combat.

"They are more trained than us. The military adds a level of danger with gunfire we can't focus on defending against. We're losing on the ground, but Captain Lane is winning the skies. There's just not enough of us on the ground with experience to beat them." Ingrid responded.

"We'll lose from attrition before long. Willpower isn't enough to see this through." Cassie added looking over her shoulder.

"Where's Varen?" Roxanne asked and Ingrid looked back shaking her head.

"Don't know he's out there somewhere." She answered. Roxanne nodded slowly.

"Charles and Julia came." Roxane said and Cassie forced a smile.

"Yeah, they did. I'm so happy to know they are here with us. Shi-Jing too." Cassie responded. Roxanne looked away and matched her smile.

"He's an idiot, but…when I find him I might just kiss him." Roxanne admitted. They all laughed and turned walking towards the battle once more. Roxanne's gauntlets appeared on her arms as well as Ingrid and Cassie's weapons.

"Just buy enough time for Varen and Arnette to kill Royal Blood." Ingrid said.

"Think they can?" Cassie asked.

"They have to." Roxanne answered as they charged forward once more.

" _Fast!"_ Ticy thought to herself spinning away from the katana that raced towards her chest. Charon was unbelievably fast her movements little more than blurs that Ticy had to focus all her attention simply to defend against. Around her she could hear the explosions from ordnance and Interceptor's falling from the sky and she knew with each sound more Pandora and Limiters died.

"Pandora shouldn't kill Pandora." Varen's words came to the front of Ticy's mind. All around her the very thing he didn't want to happen was occurring. Countless Pandora and Limiters were falling to volt weapons, explosions, and gunfire. It became clear to her that humanities greatest threat wasn't the Nova, it was themselves.

Ticy braced her hand against the flat of her blade sliding backwards in the mud from the impact of one of Charon's attacks. Her arms vibrated from the strike going so far as to make her teeth chatter. Everyone had opened a space for them to face one another not daring to interfere and Charon stepped forward once more spinning her katana nimbly before thrusting it for Ticy's neck. She twisted away narrowly dodging it and barely kept her footing in the process.

"You are West Genetics student president are you not?" Charon asked slamming her blade against Ticy's pushing her backwards once more.

"What of it?" Ticy growled leveling her blade again to deflect Charon's. They locked together pushing into one another. Her speed wasn't the only inhuman thing about Charon. Her strength pushed Ticy to her limits biting down hard to push back against her.

"You're tiring. I can feel it. How could someone like my sister see you as an equal?" Charon answered shoving Ticy away freeing their blades.

"She was my friend!" Ticy screamed running forward trying to gain offensive momentum. Her sword battered against Charon who spun and ducked away from each strike holding her katana behind her back not even needing it.

"She was my sister. I am her equal, not you." Charon answered sending her knee into Ticy's stomach doubling her over. She coughed violently stumbling backwards a few feet.

"Don't speak of Chiffon like you knew her!" Ticy yelled dashing forward once more ignoring the pain. She spun rapidly letting her sword reach out to push Charon back a few steps. Mid rotation she brought her offhand up grabbing Charon's wrist and used the momentum to bash her shoulder into Charon's faceplate. The girl slid back a bit and stared at Ticy in surprise.

"So there is some fight in you after all." Charon laughed renewing her assault on Ticy.

Only a few seconds passed before Arnette could no longer see Varen. A group of genetics students from various schools converged on him to help battle through the Chevalier lines towards Ticy's position. She cried out as a blade sliced along her shoulder cutting through the black cloth of her uniform drawing a thin red line on her skin. The butt end of her scythe rammed into the face of the attack staggering her back and away

Everything was falling apart she realized. She was separated from Varen unable to utilize their Ereinbar Set effectively. Even with their numbers now heavily bolstered by the other genetics schools they simply couldn't outfight the Chevalier forces. Many of the combatants on their side were first or second years barely holding enough training to summon their volt weapons. Nonetheless they came to West Genetics aid and were dying for their cause. Even with their morale at the highest possible point it could be they were losing.

She turned throwing her left hand up in front of her face as a cord wrapped around her wrist. She gripped it in her hands holding firm refusing to budge. She let her gaze follow it to where it originated held in Claire Fairchild's hand. The silver armored girl held the whip in a test of strength against Arnette neither conceding any footing. Arnette rotated the scythe blade up between them and Claire flicked her wrist releasing the cord from Arnette's wrist before the blade could cut it.

"Good…I would be disappointed if you died the same way your friend did." Claire said coldly from under her faceplate.

"When you lay dead at my feet then I'll be willing to die." Arnette spat in response. Claire snaked the whips back and forth along the ground near her circling Arnette like a predator.

"The Justicar cannot keep up with us and he is Novaborn. What could a simple Pandora like you hope to accomplish against one like me?" Claire asked toying with Arnette.

"How's your side? Still hurt? What about your face where Attia smashed you against the wall?" Arnette asked.

"Dance Crimson Queen." The girl said flicking her wrists sending the whips racing forward towards Arnette. She couldn't use her weapon to defend in fear of having it torn from her grasp so she had to rely on her speed alone to dodge each whip. Claire's arms moved in a steady rhythm along with her body movements to keep the twin whips accelerating at Arnette in a flurry of strikes. Arnette jumped sideways rolling through the air to avoid an attack before planting her feet and activating her stigmata.

"Quadruple Acceleration!" She screamed propelling her body forward with an explosion of sound. Claire flipped the handles around extending the thin rapier blades from the bottom. The blade of the scythe connected with the rapiers sending Claire and Arnette sliding along the ground locked together. Claire turned her body driving her elbow into the side of Arnette's head before flashing her offhand rapier forward piercing through her torso.

"Ah!" Arnette backed a few steps grabbing her side and looking at her hand seeing blood cover her palm.

"How's your side? Hurt? What about your face?" Claire asked sarcastically flourishing the rapiers forward settling into a duelist stance. Arnette rotated her shoulders flicking the blood from her hand and ran forward at Claire who waited to accept her charge.

Ticy's chest rose and fell quickly from labored breaths as Charon paced back and forth ahead of her. The katana in her hand was held low, but Ticy knew the girl was fast enough to bring it up at any moment. Her own hands shook slightly as she adjusted her grip on the handle of her sword. Charon's black hair plastered the sides of her face from the rain. Strands fell over the faceplate as well making her appearance more terrifying let alone the power she had.

"To be fair, you aren't bad. Probably the best Pandora I've ever fought." Charon said.

"I'll do anything for my friends." Ticy said exhaustedly. She placed her lead foot forward centering her weight and held her sword ahead of her body waiting. Charon brought her katana up in front of her faceplate saluting Ticy before accelerating forward. This time was different and Ticy knew it. Her eyes widened as she could see what Charon was doing before she even did it. All her time with Chiffon learning about her and who she was had to be why she could see Charon now.

" _Illusion Turn…"_ Ticy thought to herself as Charon's body began to dissipate, her katana held high. Chiffon had shown her this ability many times and she knew how it worked. Before the katana came down she turned placing her back to Charon and raised her sword high. The Charon behind her disappeared and materialized in front of her the katana clanging loudly against Ticy's sword. The two stood facing each other for a moment before Charon's faceplate disappeared revealing her face.

"You will do anything for your friends? Then die for them." Charon said softly. It was only then that Ticy saw the katana locked against her sword was held in Charon's main hand. Her left hand was extended wide a second katana now held in it.

She looked down seeing a pool of red forming at her feet. She reached a shaking hand up unable to breath. Ticy looked up at Charon as she fell to her knees, her throat cut cleanly. The girl stepped back watching Ticy as the light in her eyes began to fade. Charon's eyebrows raised questioningly as Ticy held her sword up in her hands as if offering it to Charon. There was no regret or fear in Ticy's eyes as she bled out on her knees holding the sword aloft.

"Kill her…" Ticy managed to choke out feeling a strong hand wrap around hers taking the sword from her grip. Charon backpedaled a few steps as Ticy toppled over to the ground.

"Yes…Ticy." Varen growled holding her sword in his offhand. Blue flames erupted along the edge of the swords in his hands. Charon's faceplate reappeared over her face as Varen screamed and charged her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Six years ago Michelle Taylor graduated from West Genetics as the top ranked student of her class. West Genetics had always been hailed as the facility to produce the highest quality of Pandora. As such there was a sense of pride leaving the school to join Chevalier from such a prestigious genetics facility. Coupled with the title of top Pandora and she knew that the sky was the limit for her career as a Pandora.

Within two years of service with Chevalier she was promoted to captain. Michelle commanded Pandora older than her and with more experience than her, yet her quick grasp of military tactics and natural talent with stigmata propelled her up the ladder. Her unit became one of the first rapid response teams to Nova Incursions as well as paramilitary and counter terrorism. Two more years later saw her promoted once more to commander.

The last two years leading up to today she had commanded the entirety of Chevalier's Pandora forces. Two years during which she first began to hear of the man named Varen Askiligar. When the Novitiate crisis occurred she could not fathom why Chevalier left the responsibility to quelling it to a Limiter. A first year Limiter for that matter and months later her astonishment and curiosity only grew when she heard of his success.

That's when the stories and rumors began. They called him the Justicar and he was capable of so many amazing feats. He could fly, punch through Nova, summon volt weapons, and unleash nova energy in destructive power. With time many of these feats proved false and nothing more than rumors, but within there were bits of truth to be found. When the Spireach E-Pandora incident came to pass she paid attention. Her position afforded her the ability to glean more detail than normal Chevalier members. Two key things about that incident made her desperate for answers.

The first was that those responsible for the uprising were none other than members of her former school, West Genetics. Chevalier credited them with stopping the Nova attack that appeared, but the underlying tones were easy to spot. Chevalier only credited them out of self-interest, not because they were proud of them.

Secondly, and what was quite possibly more surprising was the names she came across. Four in particular that she could not ignore. Varen Askiligar, Chiffon Fairchild, Elizabeth Mably, and Cassie Lockheart. Two world ranking Pandora, the daughter of Mably Pharmaceuticals and once more the man known as the Justicar. These weren't run of the mill Pandora; these were elite girls whose control of stigmata rivaled her own. Then there was the Justicar. What was he truly capable of? How much truth to the rumors were there?

The answer to those questions was no being displayed to her. Claire and Charon Fairchild were assassins. Michelle knew this and never felt comfortable around them, but could not deny their prowess or ability to perform. Michelle even felt small ounces of fear whenever they were nearby. There was always something unnatural about the girls, and their strength only magnified that fear. For all that strength of fear Michelle now watched as sparks rained down with every impact of Charon's katanas against the Justicar's swords.

Behind him a girl with white hair and a single red stripe and a young man frantically tried to give aid to the girl Charon called Ticy Phenyl. Michelle felt sick to her stomach watching the girl bleed out in the arms of her friends. It sapped her will to fight watching as she slowly died choking on her own blood. The man she had heard so much about now battered recklessly against Charon spinning and weaving his blades in an attempt to avenge his fallen comrade. The most concerning thing on her mind was as she watched them, why did she keep hoping he would win?

"You know how this will end." Charon said parrying the swords he held high and driving the pommel of her offhand katana into the side of his head. Varen stumbled backwards shaking the spots from his vision before readying his and Ticy's swords once more.

"Not this time. You won't kill any more people after today." He answered.

"I offered you peace. An offer that required you to pay far less than I. Now more of your friend's blood will stain your hands." Charon said stepping forward to slash her katanas at Varen once more. He used Ticy's blade to push her primary blade high while using Rin's sword to counter her offhand. It left them toe to toe their blades locked together.

"So long as Chevalier exists there will never be peace." Varen growled trying to push her away.

"I would have stood beside you as they burned. You lost the best chance you had at stopping them." She answered slamming her head into his face dropping him to a knee. He cried out as a katana tore through his shoulder before he could recover.

"You're just a monster created in a lab!" Varen yelled dropping his sword and grabbing the katana impaled on him by the blade. He forced her back a step pulling the blade free and retrieved his sword. Charon shrugged brushing the blade of her katana along her thigh to wipe the blood clean.

"Perhaps, but it was not the life I chose. I don't suppose that you could ever understand that." The girl said slashing her blades across to connect with his again. She kicked the inside of his knee forcing him down once more and spun away slashing down at him with one of the katanas. Varen fell backwards dropping the swords screaming. Charon stared down at him uncaring as he clutched his face in his hands.

"This is barbaric…" Michelle said quietly as Varen pulled his hands back. A long gash stretched from above his eye down to his cheek. The fact that it missed his eye was a miracle in itself, but the right side of his face now glistened as blood covered it.

"I didn't want this. By now everyone could have been on their way home. I would have held you safely in my arms preparing for a new world together." Charon said staring down at him pitifully. He couldn't answer still fighting against the pain of the damage she had inflicted. Genetics and Chevalier Pandora alike stood and watched the two. No one dared to make a move.

"This is what Chevalier does to people." Sister Margaret said making Michelle turn towards her. She hadn't even noticed her nearby.

"Headmaster…" Sister Margaret forced a small smile moving next to her.

"This is the cost to be paid for doing what's right. For standing up when others kneeled." The headmaster continued. Michelle looked back at Varen bleeding heavily from his wounds. Nearby Ticy no longer moved still held in the arms of a young man who cried. The girl with white and red hair looked on remorsefully unable to do anything more.

"Yes…" Was all Michelle could answer with. Charon stepped ahead chopping her offhand down at Varen. He grabbed one of the swords nearby deflecting the attack, but stiffened as her main hand drove through his chest. He made no sound, but stared up at her silently. Genetics Pandora around looked down or away. Varen swallowed hard beginning to lose sight. His head turned seeing Ticy's body cradled in Abel's arms. He thought of Arnette who was still alive somewhere fighting. The moment his life ended she would know through their link and it broke his heart thinking what would happen to her.

"Godspeed Justicar." Charon said withdrawing the blade from his chest and pulling her arm back to finish him.

"Chiffon…please…help me." He said closing his eyes tightly. When the killing blow did not come he dared to open his eyes finding himself surrounded by the world of pure white. He was still laying on his back, but the pain and injuries on his body were gone. He pushed himself up finding Chiffon knelt down in front of his body.

"Took you long enough." She smiled. A look of relief was etched no her face like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Am I dead?" Varen asked and Chiffon giggled shaking her head.

"Of course not. There was only one last thing holding you back from the true potential you had. You cut it kind of close though don't you think?" Chiffon said. He could only stare at her dumbfounded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Varen answered making her glare at him.

"Dummie…everything about you relies on trust. I know you know that now. Those who trust you lend you extraordinary power. Your return trust is what empowers them around you. People have relied on you to save them and help them for a long time now, and you have carried that burden. You tried to do it all alone. I told you that everyone will stand beside you. You just need to ask. Shed your guilt, fear, and hesitance and call out to the same people who called to you." She explained.

"What does that mean exactly?" He asked and she scooted closer putting her hand on his.

"You asked for help from the bottom of your heart. There is nothing to hold you back now. The gift I gave to you…use it." She said. He shook his head as the world around him already began to shift.

"Chiffon no! I still don't know what it is!" He cried out. Her fading form grabbed him by the face.

"There is nothing Charon can do that you cannot do. Now…you are equals. Use it!" She answered. Varen blinked and saw Charon's katana racing for his heart. Chiffon's words resonated within him and he reached up intercepting her blade with his hand grabbing it by the blade. Under her faceplate Charon's eyes widened finding that she could not overpower his grip nor did his hand bleed.

"I got it Chiffon…thank you." He said as lights winked into existence around his body. Charon's faceplate disappeared and her mouth hung open slightly as the lights intensified around his body forming into solid material.

"That's impossible!" Charon screamed. Armored plated formed around Varen's body just like Charon and Claire. A full helmet wrapped around his head and the eye pieces flared to life shining a bright blue. Varen shoved her katana back sending Charon backwards a few feet climbing to his feet. Ticy and Rin's swords back in his hand as everyone around watched in shock. He stared at Charon through the helmet gripping the swords tightly. He opened his mouth as he put one foot forward and ran at her.

"Pandora mode!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Whatever had just happened caused a spike in stigma energy to flow through Arnette. For a moment her connection to Varen flickered and almost disappeared creating panic in her mind. As quickly as it had been nearly snuffed out, however, it exploded back flooding her with energy. It filled her with a renewed strength that put her on the offensive battling Claire back matching her speed perfectly.

The blade of Scythe Machina glowed brighter than when they first crossed weapons. Whatever was happening to Varen was effecting her and her weapon. She spun the weapon in a figure eight rotation making Claire parry at an awkward angle. Arnette let the scythe spin quickly rotating it behind her back before slashing it low. Claire staggered backwards a piece of her thigh armor broken from the scythe connecting.

"I suppose toying with you has run its course." Claire said making Arnette sneer.

"Then come again, Scythe Machina is still thirsty!" Arnette yelled accelerating at Claire. The Novaborn's rapiers danced around her strikes shifting Arnette's stance and attack patterns. After a swift upward parry a rapier pierced through Arnette's side and retracted just as quickly before the main hand dislodged from the scythe and impaled through her arm. The redhead stepped backwards crying out, but remained on her feet. Claire was simply too fast to fight head on.

"This is not a clean death Crimson Queen. A few more like this and you will die from blood loss. You are getting slower and slower with each pump of your heart that sends more blood flowing from your wounds." Claire explained. Arnette breathed deeply knowing she was right. Even with the sudden increase in power she received from Varen it wasn't enough to overpower Claire.

"Not yet…" Arnette said through labored breaths. Claire cocked her head slightly.

"What?" Claire asked watching the Pandora struggle.

"Not yet! You haven't beaten me yet!" Arnette shouted forcing her body to face Claire once more. The Novaborn watched her bemused and flourished her rapiers again daring Arnette to make a move.

"I can wait for you to bleed out. Your clock is ticking." Claire challenged. Using every last bit of energy she could muster Arnette ran forward once more pressing her attack on Claire with every last bit of resolve she had.

"The left flank is crumbling. We just don't have enough." Charles said as her and Elizabeth located Ingrid and Cassie linking up together. Cassie grabbed Charles and hugged her quickly.

"I'm so happy you are here." Cassie said tearfully letting the small Pandora go.

"Me too. What's the plan? Where is Varen?" Charles said looking around. Elizabeth looked off in the distance before looking down.

"He may have inspired this, but this fight is personal for him. His attention is solely on stopping Royal Blood. We can't rely on him to lead this battle. This time we need to help him and take charge." Elizabeth said. Ingrid nodded looking at the battle continuing around them.

"Right, let him and Arnette deal with the two Novaborn. We need to reinforce the left flank. Elizabeth, can you take these two and grab whoever you can that can still hold their weapon and get over there? I'll take ground command of directing the aerial forces and guide them to the Asakura positions." Ingrid asked.

"Got it, let's go." Elizabeth said bringing Cassie and Charles with her as she ran towards the faltering flank.

"Nightingale zero one, reroute to support position Charlie kilo thirty." Ingrid said into the mic scanning the battleground.

"Copy Nightingale command inbound."

"Captain…hurry." Ingrid added.

"Copy command." Captain Lane acknowledged.

Arnette slid along the mud nearly losing her footing barely able to keep her balance. A fresh wound to her thigh crippled her heavily making any form of movement unbearable. Aside from the single successful strike she had made on Claire earlier the Novaborn was unharmed and showed no signs of fatigue.

"You understand now don't you? It isn't that you lack the will to beat me. It is simply that we are too different. You are a human girl who learned her powers with the aid of implanted stigmata. I was born with it. I am steps ahead of you on the evolutionary ladder." Claire said.

"Shut up." Arnette spat.

"Pandora are bred for war. You are soft. All of you allow human emotion to dictate your direction and decision. That is why you now bleed before me. You have failed to fulfil your singular purpose. Pandora were created to fight and die. You have all disgraced the very reason you exist." Claire continued.

"I said shut up!" Arnette shouted leaning on the pole of her scythe.

"That careless attitude is what got my sister killed. She was corrupted by your human emotions. Charon and I are not that weak. You must be put to the sword for your crimes." Claire said.

"Don't talk like you knew Chiffon! Or any of us!" Arnette screamed.

"You are just a human. A being far below that of the Novaborn." Claire said bringing her arms back up into her duelist stance. Arnette could barely even hold her scythe now. Too much blood had been lost at this point that her strength waned. She never even stood a chance against one like Claire Fairchild. The battle had been decided before it even began.

"You're going to die." Arnette said shakily. Claire raised her eyebrows and sighed.

"Someday, yes. This is not that day." She answered. Arnette's mind went back to the day she watched Varen and Chiffon fight in Spireach. Why this memory came to her now of all times she couldn't know, but she knew it was important. Chiffon was Novaborn, and fought with the same strength and speed as Claire and Charon. Their technique and skill were the same albeit with different weapons. Chiffon showed one key weakness in the way she fought on that day and only now did Arnette realize it.

"Ok…I'm ready. Hang on Attia." Arnette said. Claire crouched and nodded once. She accelerated ahead and drove her rapiers through Arnette's chest piercing her heart. Arnette's back arched and her mouth opened as the weapons drove through her body and out her back. Claire's faceplate disappeared showing the face of a girl who looked confused and lost. Her mouth opened and closed as Arnette stared into her eyes.

When Chiffon fought Varen it only ended when Varen gave up his defenses and held back before impaling her through the stomach. Chiffon in turn had held back before her claws tore his head from this shoulders. That was her one weakness, the same that Claire shared. Her attacks left nothing to defend with. Varen had only gone for a low thrust that would have severely injured Chiffon in a real fight. Arnette, however, left herself open and chose a different strike.

"You…" Claire choked falling backwards, her rapiers coming free out of Arnette's chest making her stiffen in pain. Arnette's scythe slowly slid out from the side of Claire's neck sending blood pouring out of the wound. The girl fell to her back holding her hand against it her eyes still wide. Arnette looked down at her as she failed to stem the blood from the artery Arnette had cut.

"That's for Attia." Arnette said before collapsing on top of Claire who twitched a few times before lying still. Her muscles and body were beyond tired. Her body was finished and had nothing left to give. There was a small amount of peace for Arnette as her heart shut down from the damage Claire inflicted. Although she would not be able to live her life beside Varen, she avenged Attia.

She rolled off of Claire lying on her back staring at the sky as the rain fell on her face. She reached a hand up to the sky stretching her fingers and found herself smiling. She could see Attia's face in the clouds like she was beckoning her to come. This feeling had to be what Chiffon felt when she sacrificed herself to save everyone. A sense of pride and acceptance that with her death she had saved many others. Arnette closed her eyes and took one more deep breath waiting for Attia to take her hand.

Her heart beat twice slowly and her arm dropped to the mud beside her. Her eyes stared at the sky lifelessly as those two slow beats ended and her heart ceased.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Keeping up with Cassie and Charles was no small feat for Elizabeth. The two seemed undeterred by anything blocking their path. The ground was slick from the rain, and then there was the various debris scattered about from the wreckage of downed Interceptors. Worst of all was the bodies they had to pass continuing on towards the faltering flank. Charles and Cassie were able to maneuver through or over everything while Elizabeth breathed heavily trying to keep up.

These two were world ranking Pandora and although Elizabeth had bested Charles in Spireach it was not because she was better. Her Limiter, Andre was the deciding factor in that fight and without him Charles would have dispatched her with ease. She prayed Andre was safe as he assisted the opposite flank knowing that he could hold his own without her. She focused on the two ahead of her almost running into them as they came to a stop. Cassie spun around and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"No! Elizabeth, this…" Cassie trailed off. Charles stared ahead silently her mouth tight. Elizabeth took a few deep breaths letting her heart calm from the running.

"What is it? How bad?" The blonde Pandora asked. Charles looked at Cassie and shook her head.

"It's not the flank…Elizabeth, I'm so sorry." Cassie answered sadly. Elizabeth's eyes opened wider and she pushed past the teal haired Pandora covering her mouth with her hands as she saw what they had seen. Side by side, Arnette and Claire lay on the ground covered in blood. Neither one moved or showed any signs of life, but stared lifelessly up towards the sky.

"Arnette!" Elizabeth screamed running frantically towards her friend's body. She slid on her knees in the mud collapsing next to her and grabbed her head cradling it in her arms. Cassie and Charles approached slowly lowering their heads respectfully. Charles knelt down beside Claire touching her next near the scythe wound Arnette had delivered.

"She's dead." Charles confirmed and Cassie nodded once.

"Wake up! Wake up Arnette!" Elizabeth cried rocking the body of her friend. The deaths until now were difficult, but she had been able to keep her emotions in check. Bottling it up and keeping her pain hidden allowed her to appear calm and unshakable. Seeing Arnette's blood soaked body finally snapped her façade. The loss of another one of the girls she had grown up with as a Pandora was gone. First, it was Attia and now Arnette was too much for Elizabeth to bare.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth." Charles said. Cassie reached out touching Arnette's hand and wrist. She then placed her fingers on the red heads neck and closed her eyes looking away. Cassie swallowed hard and pulled her hand back.

"She's gone." Cassie said holding back her own tears.

"No!" Elizabeth wailed burying her face in Arnette's hair. Charles knelt down beside Elizabeth and reached out brushing her hand over Arnette's face. She closed the Pandora's eyes and rested her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"She took that one with her. The wound in her neck is from her scythe. They killed each other." Charles explained. Cassie nodded looking over at Claire's body nearby. She reached over and closed Claire's eyes as well.

"Arnette…achieved what she set out to. She avenged Attia." Cassie said.

"At what cost? We're killing each other! Pandora shouldn't kill Pandora!" Elizabeth yelled angrily running her fingers through Arnette's hair. Charles and Cassie could only watch on silently as Elizabeth lost herself in the emotions she had been hiding for far too long.

Varen and Charon's attention wavered simultaneously breaking apart from one another. Varen put his hand over his heart gasping for air. He fought to stay on his feet as the nightmare he already experienced played itself out once more. His connection with Arnette was gone. The absence of her presence could only mean one thing, just like with Chiffon in Spireach. The very event that sent him into a tailspin of turmoil and doubt. His greatest fear was coming true once more. He let someone get close to him again. For that, she was dead.

"You!" Charon roared turning her head towards Varen. Her voice was full of rage and her black hair whipped through the air as her head snapped towards him. Arnette's death had brought him nearly to his knees and she could have finished him easily, but hadn't. Her body movements looked like his and she was in no less pain. Within the helmet Varen's eyes widened as he took a few deep breaths.

"She did it…she killed Claire didn't she?" He asked out loud. He wasn't asking to anyone in particular, but simply voicing his thoughts. It was a small shred, but he could feel the relief knowing that she hadn't died for nothing. Claire hadn't killed Arnette without resistance. He closed his eyes and forced a small smile.

"No! I'll kill you all!" Charon screamed acceleration forward slashing her katanas wildly at Varen. He brought Rin's and Ticy's blades up blocking her attacks as quickly as he could. The armor enhanced his strength and speed to the point where he could battle against Charon evenly. The fury behind her attacks now pressed him back regardless of that equality in power they now shared. He let the pain of losing Arnette, Attia, Ticy, and Chiffon course through him and bit down riposting her attacks and pushing her onto the defense. The swords in his hands vanished and he punched both hands forward.

"Divine Trust!" He called as bladed tonfas appeared making Charon twist her body awkwardly to dodge. Words began to fill Varen's mind as he thrust the tonfas at Charon repeatedly making her change her defensive stance to adjust against the new weapons. Many of the words were foreign to him, but others were familiar. Divine Trust was one such familiar set that he knew of. The volt weapons of Ingrid Bernstein.

Charon dove backward gaining distance between herself and Varen. She came to her feet only to be sent flying sideways through the air. Her breath was knocked from her lungs and her armor cracked near her ribs as she sprawled across the mud. She crawled to her hands and knees trying to regain her breath looking over at Varen who held a meteor hammer in his hands. She had to roll sideways to avoid Attia's weapon as he slammed it into the ground where she had been.

"Chains of Binding!" Varen called sending the girl diving away once more as four long chains snaked out from his back crashing down at the Novaborn. He could barely keep up with the names of volt weapon flooding his mind. It threatened to overwhelm him as he continued to barrage Charon with the chains. As a spray of mud and water rained down Charon charged forward, katanas leading the way aimed at Varen's throat.

"Infinity Fang!" Metal plates formed around Varen's gauntlets and greaves that he used to knock both katanas aside. He spun kicking Charon hard in the opposite side as before spinning her through the air again. Her faceplate dematerialized leaving her staring up at him hatefully. Her mouth hung open as she sucked in gulps of air.

"Your fate was sealed long ago Justicar! You're destined to die here and now!" Charon yelled getting back to her feet. Genetics Pandora and Chevalier alike stepped back in fear as rifts began to open in the air around them. Countless tears in the very fabric of the air appeared as Charon narrowed her eyes.

"Not this time." Varen answered letting the helmet of his armor disappear so he could look at Charon eye to eye. More rifts opened in the air all pointed at him from which he knew what would come. Spectral blades commanded by Charon that even he could not provide enough energy to deflect with his shield.

"It's not your choice to make. Bladestorm!" Charon shouted to the sky and a stream of katanas sailed from the rifts towards Varen.

" _I trust you."_ Varen threw his arms in front of his body hearing a woman's voice for the first time in his mind. A mixture of gasps and cries echoed from everyone nearby as the spectral blades impacted into Varen sending an enormous cloud of dirt and debris into the air. Charon stood her ground holding her main hand katana aimed at Varen directing the onslaught of weapons at him. She lowered the blade and the rifts closed leaving the dust and mud to settle.

"No one can escape destiny." Charon said at last. Her face turned to shock as she saw two faint blue glowing objects within the smoke and dust. Her chest rose and fell quickly as a new feeling began to fill her body. A foreign emotion that until now she had not experienced, but as more of the debris settled she could no longer control the rapid beating of her heart.

"Not possible…that's not possible! You can't!" Charon protested. Blue flames encircled Varen's eyes. Eyes that she could see between the enormous clawed gauntlets wrapped around his arms he used to shield himself with. Sister Margaret's mouth hung open staring in disbelief. Michelle had to force herself to breath having been holding her breath the whole time. She watched as the Justicar stood straight bringing the clawed gauntlets down into a ready position.

Charon's entire body trembled from the sight. Although everyone watching saw Varen clearly preparing to engage Charon, from her viewpoint it was much different. Whether terror or something else effecting her mind she didn't know, but what she saw before her was more frightening than anything in the world. Glowing eyes, Anti Nova, the weapon of Maria Lancelot, and a smiling face. Charon backpedaled crying out as Chiffon Fairchild charged her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Get down!" Ingrid dove into a Chevalier Pandora tumbling across the ground as an Interceptor slammed into the ground behind them. The explosion made them both shield their faces from the heat of the blast. The Pandora grunted in pain as a shard of debris lodged into her thigh. She grabbed her leg in pain as Ingrid quickly began removing the piece of metal. The girl looked at Ingrid in disbelief breathing heavily.

"You saved me." She said at last and Ingrid nodded pulling the piece free from her leg. She cringed as Ingrid pushed a piece of cloth against the wound to stem the bleeding.

"Yeah." The redhead answered tying the cloth around her leg tightly.

"Why?" The Pandora was older than her by a few years and the tone of her voice was one of fear and even curiosity. Ingrid could have killed her, but chose to aid her instead. A girl that she was told had betrayed Chevalier and become a traitor now knelt beside her tending to her wound. Ingrid finished tying off the bandage and looked at the girl.

"I don't know. It's just second nature to save each other I guess." She answered. The Pandora matched her gaze as the wrecked burned nearby.

"Why are we fighting each other?" The girl asked and Ingrid looked back at the ruins of West Genetics.

"I'm fighting for my home. For my friends, alive and dead. I'm fighting for what's right. Why are you fighting?" Ingrid asked her. She looked down at the bandage and shook her head after a long pause.

"I don't know anymore." She answered. Ingrid put her hand on the girl's shoulder and a squeezed.

"Come on, let's move." Ingrid said helping the girl to her feet. She put her arm over her shoulder and wrapped her own arm around her waist.

"That band on your arm, you're one of those Nightingales aren't you?" She asked as Ingrid helped lead her away.

"That's right." The redhead answered.

"What's your name?"

"Ingrid Bernstein." She answered and the girl smiled slightly.

"Thank you Ingrid Bernstein." The girl said and Ingrid couldn't help but smile back.

"Get away from me!" Charon yelled as Varen dashed forward cleaving the air with Anti Nova. The black haired Novaborn slashed her katanas in a wide arc trying to keep him from getting too close. He dipped slow reaching the clawed gauntlets out and Charon jumped high into the air narrowly avoiding her legs being severed.

"You died! You aren't real!" Charon screamed landing on her feet and sending both her blades into the armored gauntlets. Sparks exploded from the impact, but her katanas slid off the surface as the talons reached forward for her once more. It forced her to throw her body sideways out of reach sliding along the ground.

"Sister Margaret, what's happening?" Michelle asked her old teacher. Sister Margaret watched as Charon desperately fought to stay out of reach of Varen who had fallen silent and mercilessly attacked her with no emotion on his face. His speed had multiplied to the point where at times all you could see was his eyes still glowing a bright blue.

"I believe she is seeing something altogether different than we are. The weapons of Maria Lancelot were handed down to her daughter Chiffon Fairchild. A Pandora whose combat prowess left any who stood before her filled with terror. The Unparalleled Smiling Monster of West Genetics. That is who Charon now faces, her spirit coming forth from those gauntlets Varen now wields.

"Give me back my sister!" Charon cried ducking low to avoid a slash from Varen and piercing her katana forward. He raised the offhand gauntlet pushing her attack aside and stepped forward running his shoulder into her chest. She staggered back and slashed both katanas wide. Before Varen could engage again she sprinted forward raising her blades to strike.

"It's over." Sister Margaret said closing her eyes sadly.

"Give her back!" Charon screamed with all her might as she thrust both katanas forward. A breath before they impacted she vanished and reappeared behind Varen plunging them through his back and out his chest. Her back arched and she let out a breath of air as his after image disappeared from in front of her. She looked down seeing the talons of Anti Nova protruding from her chest covered in her blood.

"Illusion Turn…" Charon said her voice shaking. The katanas in her hands fell from her grip shattering into fragments of light as she slid free from the claws. The gauntlets disappeared from Varen's arms as he caught her before she could hit the ground. She stared up at him her eyesight unable to focus very well anymore.

"Stand down…" Michelle said into the radio attached to her ear. She hadn't blinked once in the last few minutes and her voice shook as she spoke. Chevalier Pandora around her looked to her questioningly.

"Ma'am?" The radio responded in her ear and she pushed her finger against the earpiece once more.

"I said stand down!" She repeated more forcefully still staring at Varen who held Charon in his arms.

"Oh…Justicar, it's you. Did you come to save me?" Charon asked looking up at him. His eyes were no longer glowing and he nodded.

"Yeah, got to you just in time." He answered. She closed her eyes a look of relief washing over her face.

"Thank you. Claire too, she's a good girl. Save her too." She said opening her eyes again smiling slightly. Varen put his hand on her cheek pushing her hair away.

"I will, don't worry."

"Why did they make us kill? All we wanted was for someone to love us. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." Charon cried.

"I know…" Varen answered.

"Chevalier…made us do so many horrible things. We never wanted to, but they made us. Please…don't let them take us again." Charon said between fits of coughing, blood streaming out the side of her mouth. Varen wiped her lips and nodded.

"They won't I promise. Rest now, Chevalier won't hurt anyone else." Varen said. Charon looked past Varen and her eyes opened wider a bright smile crossing her lips.

"You came? I'm so…happy…Chiffon…" Charon said reaching a hand out before it went limp. Varen closed her eyes looking behind him towards where she had been looking. He couldn't see anything aside from the war-torn land, but felt hands touch his shoulder. A flood of energy coursed through him and beams of light ignited from his back like wings. A pulse of energy raced out from his body passing through everyone. The light disappeared as quickly as it had come and the invisible hands on his shoulders were gone.

"Chiffon?" He asked looking around, but still didn't see her. He looked back down at Charon and set her body down carefully. He knelt beside her for a few moments placing her hands on her chest. Claire and Charon were more victims twisted to do Chevalier's will. Looking at her face now he felt remorse for the life they were forced to live.

"Oh my god Ticy?!" Abel cried out making him turn quickly. His mouth hung open as she breathed frantically grasping at her throat. A faint scar ran along the length of her neck, but her eyes were alert and she clung to Abel's uniform as she caught her breath.

"What…" Michelle asked as everyone around who had been wounded found themselves uninjured. The physical fatigue remained, but the damage was repaired. Genetics and Chevalier Pandora alike checked each other in amazement. Amelia checked over Ticy's body before looking up at Varen with a smile and nodded.

"She's alright!" Amelia said happily and he smiled back nodding. He remembered a similar phenomenon in Spireach when Chiffon sacrificed herself and the release of the energy in her body healed all those around. A final gift from her before she departed. Ticy's eyes met his and she reached her hand out towards him. He knelt down and let her hug him tightly tears running down her cheeks.

"Chiffon…she said that this was for me. What little she had left…she did this for me." Ticy said and Varen hugged her tightly.

"Welcome back Ticy." He said and she pushed him back gently.

"She told me to tell you, thank you." Ticy said and he nodded, but she took his face making him look her in the eyes.

"Ticy?" He asked concerned, but she still smiled.

"And that you owe her…" Ticy finished making him look at her puzzled.

"Hey! I'm gone for a bit and you jump right onto Ticy?" He tuned hearing a girl shout and closed his eyes breathing the last sigh of relief left in his body. Arnette stumbled over a piece of wreckage her arm around Elizabeth's shoulder. The blonde Pandora helped her over, Cassie and Charles behind her. Ingrid pushed her way through the crowd as well as Roxanne, Shi-Jing, Andre, and Kyoichi.

"Hah! Look, he has a cape. He finally looks the part of a villain." Elizabeth laughed pointing to the cloth draped over his shoulders from the armor he wore. He shook his head letting his control on the armor go and it disappeared from his body as they approached.

"There's no feedback." Varen said as Arnette collapsed beside him throwing her arms around his neck.

"We never shared stigmata so our connection was cut when my heart stopped. We would have to reestablish it again." She explained and he swallowed trying to hold back his emotions holding her tighter.

"I want to go home." He said at last. They all knelt down hugging each other as the coalition and Chevalier forces watched. Michelle turned towards Sister Margaret and placed her fist over her heart. The headmaster reached out and hugged her former student who returned the gesture. Arnette looked up at the sky from the middle of her friends reaching a hand up once more.

"Thank you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue**

"Shortly after the second battle of West Genetics, Michelle Taylor, commander of the Chevalier Pandora legions pledged her support to the Genetics Coalition. The decision amongst those involved was unanimous and signaled the end to the Pandora Civil War. It became the shortest war in history decided by a single battle. The casualties on both side were in the hundreds. The injuries sustained were reversed through an unknown release of Nova energy similar to the Spireach incident months earlier.

It remains an unexplained event, but for the two who were brought back from the other side they will tell you differently. An old friend gave them a second chance before finding peace. Given the abnormalities and miraculous nature of that day no one dared to question them.

The Genetics Coalition along with the Chevalier Pandora marched on the capital in Midland where Chevalier HQ was located. Having lost the entirety of their military strength, the surrender of Chevalier was demanded. A demand that was swiftly refused by the Chevalier administration. With her intimate knowledge of the building, Michelle Taylor led the coalition in and forced the surrender through sheer might.

Chevalier was charged with treason and deemed responsible for the Spireach incident as well as the catalyst for the Pandora Civil War. For the upper echelon of Chevalier, the responsibility for the countless deaths was weighed solely on them and the voice of the people in the world cried out for justice. A cry that for once did not go unheard and at long last Chevalier dissolved into nothing, but pages in a history book.

The genetics facilities established a status of sovereignty. No longer would a single entity nor country govern their actions or use them as personal weapons. Instead a council of headmasters would convene with representatives from the countries of the world to implement and discuss changes regarding genetics with full cooperation of the public.

Six years later West Genetics was rebuilt and now functions as the elite school and facility for Pandora and Limiters. The school is considered the capital of genetics research and the council of headmasters meets there regularly. Its design remains unchanged from the original in honor of its origin. The past six years has seen a number of changes personnel wise within its walls.

Elizabeth Mably was appointed the Headmaster after Sister Margaret stepped down to retire. Her leadership qualities and wisdom helped the facility to flourish and grow into the symbol of strength it is today. Her husband Andre Francois leads the senior staff of Limiters functioning as their mentor and guide to better train young men.

Ticy Phenyl became the assistant headmaster chosen by Elizabeth herself. The former vice president of the student body encompassed morals and ideals that helped shape the student body into one of respectful and honorable members. After a long desperate struggle Abel Rotomaster married his Pandora and took a position working with Andre to assist senior Limiter staff.

Roxanne Elipton and Amelia Evans took over medical facilitation in West Genetics, replacing Elize Schmidtz. Together they paved the way for new medical procedures and preventative measures ensuring the safety and wellbeing of students and staff alike. Under their guidance West Genetics continues to lead the way in not only the safety and progressive medical science for Pandora, but the entire world.

Charles Bonaparte became the lead instructor on the use of the Tempest Turn skill. With her vast knowledge of the skill and application of its uses Pandora today have found it an indispensable skill to use in the fight against the Nova.

The Nightingales were reformed and their wing rebuilt in West Genetics. They remain the elite force of genetics soldiers they always were. The red stripe worn around the arm continues as a staple of the uniform signifying the blood of those who have died so that we may live. Their performance and reputation remains untarnished thanks greatly in part to the leadership of their commander, Ingrid Bernstein.

Cassie Lockheart and Kyoichi Minase much like the other pairs were married shortly after the war. She lives the life she always strived for as West Genetics publicist. The public, as well as the governments rely on her information that she releases in the form of a weekly newspaper that details everything within the walls of genetics. With her assistance there is now a great deal of transparency between our facilities and the public at large. Trust has never been stronger between us and the people of the world.

Arnette McMillan took over the lead battle instructor position from Yumi Kim. She also became the foremost instructor in the use of the Acceleration technique. She works together with Cassie when she is free to teach students how to best control the Acceleration skill without injuring themselves. Arnette continues to pass her knowledge of combat to the students of West Genetics. Her style of teaching builds Pandora who fight not only with the tenacity and dedication required, but with a sense of self sacrifice and comradery that makes them the strongest Pandora the world has seen.

As for myself…I stand here now doing exactly what I always wanted. I stand within this room teaching you all the history of who we are and how we got here. That day in the rain and mud of West Genetics would be my last day holding a volt weapon. I now work with the others here at West Genetics to train and prepare the next generations to stand against the Nova. Twice, since that war the Nova have attacked and they have been repelled without my assistance." Varen closed the textbook on his desk and looked up at the clock nearby.

"Mr. Askiligar, I have a question." A young man raised his hand from the center of the room.

"Of course, what's on your mind?"

"Charon and Claire Fairchild…they are included in the victims list of the Pandora Civil War. They aren't on the list of aggressors or enemy combatants of Chevalier. How come?" The student asked. Varen closed his eyes for a few moments thinking back on that day holding Charon in his arms as she died. He opened his eyes and leaned on his desk folding his hands.

"Charon and Claire were created with a singular purpose to kill for Chevalier. They were indoctrinated and brainwashed to follow their orders relentlessly and mercilessly. In turn the treatment they received at the hands of Chevalier was nothing short of torture. The pain and suffering we experienced was dwarfed only by what Claire and Charon suffered. Their actions were wrought from what Chevalier turned them into and the blame and responsibility for the deaths of the people Claire and Charon killed rests solely on Chevalier.

At my behest and recommendation their names were absolved of guilt. I forgive them for what they did and understand that their lives were full of greater hardship than I could imagine. In a different world I don't doubt that they would have been some of my greatest friends and if I could change one thing about the past it would be that I could have saved them. For that reason, their names are etched on the memorial statue in the Nightingale plaza beside their sister's name, Chiffon." He answered.

"But Claire killed your friend, Attia." Another student spoke up. He nodded and addressed her.

"She did, and it seems strange to forgive something like that I know. In the heat of the moment your emotions control your actions and only after do you have the luxury to reflect on the true meaning behind the events that transpired. When the smoke cleared and the dust settled we learned everything about Charon and Claire. Especially once we overthrew Chevalier and their records were made public. Not one of the founding members of the Nightingales wished for them to be remembered as the monsters we thought they were. We all forgave them and mourned for their deaths when we learned of their history." Varen explained.

"That's so sad." A first year Pandora said.

"Yes, it is, but it's an important part of our history. I choose to remember them both as friends I would have had. It is my choice to believe that their deaths were a sacrifice that brought the end of Chevalier. For that I remember them as heroes who helped to save us from Chevalier's rule." Varen said to her.

"Um, sir aren't you leaving something out?" Another young man asked making Varen cock his head.

"Am I?" The boy looked at the girl next to him and she giggled and blushed.

"Yeah, didn't you marry your Pandora too?" The boy asked and Varen covered his mouth to stifle his laugh. A good number of students chuckled and the bell above the door rang loudly signaling the end of the class.

"A story for next year. Enjoy your break everyone and good luck on your second year." Varen said thankful that the bell saved him from an embarrassing story. Students, mostly girls, cast a look of disappointment as he walked out the door holding it open for everyone to file out of.

"Ah…um…Justicar, I mean Mr. Askiligar, sir?" A first year Pandora waited at the end of the line of students shifting back and forth nervously. He noted three other girls waiting in the hall nearby watching intently whispering to one another.

"Yes, Ms. Williams, aren't you excited to get out of here?" He joked.

"Yes, I mean no! Or yes…I mean, I just wanted to say that I um…I really liked your class and here this is for you!" She yelled shoving a piece of paper in his hand and sprinting away towards the girls who cheered and walked away quickly. He stared dumbfounded at them and then looked down at the paper folded neatly with a heart shaped sticker holding it shut. He rolled his eyes and pocketed it laughing to himself.

"Look at him. Acting all smug just because some stupid little girl. He thinks he's so cool getting a love note from a first year. Makes me sick, I hate him." Arnette said leaning on the wall further down the hallway from him. Elizabeth put her arm around Arnette's shoulder.

"Yes, he is quite the evil man. Attia knew it long ago and only now are you realizing it too." The blonde answered.

"Have a nice break headmaster. You too Mrs. Askiligar." A young girl said stopping to bow to them respectfully before running away. Elizabeth grinned looking over at Arnette who sighed.

"Maybe he's not all that bad." The redhead conceded smiling back at her friend.

"Nah, he's alright." Elizabeth agreed waving to get Varen's attention and beckoning him over. Varen nodded towards her and waited for a break in the students to start heading their way. Nearby he heard a crash as two student collided knocking books to the ground. He turned looking to help them, but as he did and saw the mess his feet refused to move. For a second he held his breath before letting it out breathing slightly heavier his mouth hanging half open.

Ahead of him a girl with black hair and one with silver sat on their rears rubbing their heads looking around at their books scattered everywhere. Three other Pandora knelt down to help them pick up their belongings. One with white hair styled back into twin corkscrews on either side of her head. The second had hair that matched Varen's color pulled back behind her head. The third was blonde, two sections of hair tied with ribbons on either side of her face.

Varen felt his heart beating harder watching as they seemed to move in slow motion. The students around them paid them no attention as if they weren't even there. The world seemed to flow around them. His chest rose and fell as they put the books into the two girls' backpacks and helped them to their feet. All five turned looking at him and smiled making his heart skip and his throat choke up.

Charon and Claire waved at him once and turned to walk towards an open doorway nearby from which a bright white light poured out of. Their backpacks bounced with each step they took. Attia shook her head smiling and turned to follow them towards the door. Rin stared at him a bit longer before bowing slightly and placing her hand over her heart. She turned and ran to catch up to Attia and the others before they could pass through the doorway. When they reached it they turned and waited.

"Told you, didn't I?" Chiffon said smiling broadly. She turned and walked away slowly until she stood with the other four and looked over her shoulder. Varen took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Yeah…everything's alright."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes from the Author**

Ah sweet relief! I'm done! This last part was significantly shorter than the others, but I knew it would be heading in. I was torn between making part 3 longer or separating it into a 4th part. I think it worked out for the better like this. I could have created filler content for part 4, but I felt that would only betray my original ideas and serve only to pad word count and that isn't something I cared to do.

This marks the end of this story. Many months have gone into writing it out and I won't go into the history or conception of it here again because it has become a dead horse I've beaten repeatedly. If you are interested, you can find that info in the other parts "notes from the author."

Instead I will simply say thank you for reading this series. I enjoyed writing it and hope that it entertained. Now, I can try and think about if I want to do something else, or take a break. I am toying with the idea of an early year's story about Chiffon and the others before Varen arrived. The other idea I have been mulling over is a continuation taking place with a new set of characters an undetermined time after the ending of this series.

I truly wish Freezing was a more popular series. It is the only one that inspired me like this to write. I guess I saw it in a different light than many others and as you can tell from my stories I didn't follow the canon story at all. Nor do I believe in battles that involve clothes being shredded on a regular basis haha! I wanted the Pandora to be real people and not just objects of lust. Their bodies were second to their hearts and minds to me.

Thank you again for all the support and reads. It means more than I can express.

-V 11/15/16


End file.
